AA quien tú decidiste amar
by Syrup-364
Summary: ¿Pelear con Hinata para ganar el amor de Misaki? Y no es el "pelear" en que le caes al otro a golpes, por favor, eran mucho más civilizados que eso. Ellos tendrían que seguir las instrucciones de un cuaderno para ganar puntos, quien consiga más puntos que el otro, se quedará con Misaki. Por Dios, Usui Takumi, ¿en qué lío acabas de meterte a causa de tus celos?
1. ¿Es un trato?

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Esta es mi primera historia de Usui y Misaki, realmente la pareja me encanta y me parece tan tierna, aparte que Usui me enamora *-*. Me animé a subir una historia de esta pareja puesto que veo que no hay tantas historias en español ._., vengo a hacer mi aporte! Aparte, tengo un anuncio importante para ustedes si quieren conti de esta historia :$ esta en el final, Nos leemos abajo B)_

___Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra: A_**

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo I:** ¿Es un trato?_

**_"No le temo a nada, a nada que no sea perderte por una estupidez mía."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Vuelvan pronto amos!

La campanilla del local tintineó un par de veces indicando que la puerta se abrió. La pareja de 22 años se alejó del Café Latte satisfechos por una buena comida, como siempre.

Misaki soltó un hondo suspiro y borró esa sonrisa que su rostro atribuyó hace unos segundos, realmente estaba cansada. Los clientes frecuentaban cada vez más el local, las mesas se llenaban fácilmente por lo que Satsuki tuvo que pagar para que hagan otro piso adicional al que ya tenían. "¡Las ventas nunca estuvieron mejor!" Fue lo que dijo la gerente, sin embargo lo que Misaki pensaba era completamente diferente a aquello; "Las ventas nunca fueron tan agotadoras hasta hoy, es la peor temporada."

Resignada, tomó nuevamente su bandeja de metal preparándose para otro pedido en el primer piso. Estando ya cerca de la ventanilla, donde se hallaba su pequeño bloc, vio a todas las demás amontonadas observando con atención algún punto fijo. Ayuzawa no tomó en cuenta a dónde se suponía que prestaban tanta atención, sólo continuó rumbo a la gerente —quien, obviamente, estaría en ese bulto de gente— para preguntarle a qué clientes tendría que atender.

— No puedo creer que todavía sigan en eso —comentó Honoka mirando con cierta admiración la escena.

— Según los otros clientes ellos no han parpadeado en todo el día —dijo Subaru acomodándose los lentes sobre su nariz—, creo que están aquí desde que el turno de Misa-chan comenzó.

— Pues a decir verdad, Hinata se ve decidido, aunque ya está derramando lágrimas por no parpadear —una risilla resalto por parte de Erika, quien la cubrió de manera educada con su mano—, estoy segura de que Usui va a ganarle, no se inmuta.

"Usui", "Usui", "Usui". _"¿Tenía que decir ese nombre?"_ regañó Misaki de manera mental. Su corazón dio vuelcos de tan solo oír la U de su nombre, comenzaba a odiar esa tonta vocal. Él, junto con Hinata, eran la principal razón de su estrés. Gracias a ese par es que había más clientela de lo habitual, por ser "tremendamente guapos" —como oía decir a las demás chicas— es que los clientes llegaba allí. Y no sólo las chicas, no señor, eran también chicos. Chicos celosos por saber de quién rayos hablaban sus novias, amigas, primas, amores platónicos, TODO el público femenino —por poco juraría que vio a una cantante estadounidense ahí, irónico—. Usui y Hinata siempre conseguían llamar la atención en cualquier lugar que tenían la "agradable" compañía del otro.

Era estresante verlos a ambos pelearse en cada sitio, ¡Y más aún cuando estaban rodeados de tantas chicas! Si preguntan, no, no eran celos. Era el simple hecho de que estaba empezando a odiar a las chicas. Y creía que solo los chicos acosaban a las mujeres; por lo visto los papeles se invirtieron en esta ocasión.

— Gerente —susurró Misaki intentando no acaparar la atención de las demás, lo cual falló completamente.

— ¡Oh, Misa-chan! ¿Qué sucede?

— Quería saber cuál era la mesa que tengo que atender, perdón por ser tan ignorante pero es que todas están con pedidos así que se me es imposible diferenciarlos.

— Claro, ¿Ves esa mesa donde Hinata y Usui están peleando mentalmente como perros y gatos? —asintió— Bien, allá tienes que ir. De paso ayuda al pobre de Hinata, esta llorando por no parpadear —dijo Satsuki compadecida por el que se esforzaba.

Tragó grueso. Algo tenía el mundo contra ella por tan malas cosas que le obligaba a hacer. Dibujó esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro, pero esta vez iba algo torcida, caminó a paso maligno hasta la mesa 11 preparándose para su frase.

— ¿De-desean algo más, amos? —preguntó robóticamente mirando sólo para el frente.

"¡Nada de eso! ¡Mándalos a patadas y diles que no se vuelvan a aparecer hasta el 30 de febrero!" esa era la pequeña voz que estaba en su cabeza desde que Hinata frecuentaba más seguido el café. Decidió llamarla como "Mini-chan" por ser una "yo" infiltrada en sus pensamientos.

Los chicos pararon al oír la voz de su maid, se dieron una última mirada llena de odio y rivalidad para brindarle una mirada cariñosa a la peli-negra frente a ellos.

— Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate —mencionó Takumi con su mirada neutra.

— Y yo una malteada, un pastel, una torta de vainilla y una crepa —Usui no demoró en adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de Hinata (debió de conocerlo muy bien, puesto que Hinata come como mastodonte), él únicamente intentaba atraer la atención de SU maid. ¿Pensaba que podría ganarlo? Estaba tan equivocado. No lo permitiría.

**_Fuego se combate con fuego._**

— Cambié de opinión, quiero un helado de todos los sabores con cereza arriba, chocolate al medio y crema por encima de la mora con sirope de frutilla, y lo mismo que Sanshita-kun.

— También quiero un enorme pastel de vainilla, de tres leches y un selva negra. Y por supuesto un café.

— Me olvidé de agregar algo más a la lista —reiteró el rubio entregándole la cartilla a la maid—, quiero todo lo del menú —respondió sin mâs como si fuera algo natural.

_Por primera vez el dinero le sirvió de algo._

— ¿Qué fue lo que pidió? —preguntó Subaru incrédula, manteniendo la boca bien abierta.

— ¡Yo quiero tres veces el menú! ¡Y-!

Su pelea continuó con miradas y palabras. Por otra parte, no se habían dado cuenta de que Misaki ya no solo poseía el tic en el ojo izquierdo, ahora también tenía un pequeño movimiento de la mano y sus cabellos parados con el cejo arrugado.

Pero con un poco de esfuerzo, y una voluntad increíble; tanta como para poder evadir esos deseos suicidas que contenía muy adentro; pudo hablarles del modo menos agresivo que pudo.

— Amos, ¿No creen que es demasiada comida como para ustedes? —puede que no haya sonado agresiva, pero lo que si hizo fue decirlo de una manera maligna. ¡Por ella que ese par se muera de diabetes! Únicamente lo dijo porque el lema del café era "la seguridad ante todo".

**_Regla de oro._**

— Qué importa Misa-chan, ¿No ves que Usui y Hinata están hambrientos? Lo mejor será que vayas a la cocina y prepares todo eso. ¡Esta será la venta del año! —de un instante a otro, la gerente llego para arrastrar a Misaki directo a la puerta de la cocina. Mientras que Ayuzawa caminaba a paso lento y fuerte con un muy, MUY, mal humor.

— ¿Quieren el menú completo? Yo les daré el menú completo. Les va a doler tanto el estómago qu- —murmuró haciendo una breve pausa al observar el condenado objeto que se cruzó en su camino—, ¿Qué es esto? ¿_"Veneno para ratas"_? La gerente debería de ser más organizada con respecto a esconder el veneno para las ratas del basurero si es que no quiere que le cierren el local —estaba a segundos de lanzarlo por el aire, gracias a ese humor de perros que traía, cuando su foco se encendió y rápidamente bajó su brazo volviendo a observar la lata con polvo blanco.

Una fantástica idea le recorrió la mente y en un 2x3 todos lo platillos estaban listos. Miró nuevamente a la lata y con mucho cuidado la abrió, sonrió de oreja a oreja mascullando cosas inentendibles.

— ¡Les va a doler tanto la barriga que se van a morir! ¡Mi plan es excelente!

A tan solo segundos de poner el polvo blanco, el cual haría pasar como azúcar, alguien la atrapó de los brazos evitando que todo ocurriese.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces Honoka?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que poner el azúcar a los platillos!

— Misaki-chan, estas intentado poner veneno en sus platillos. Creo que esas letras rojas y grandes de la lata dicen bien "_veneno para ratas_".

— Pe-pero ellos tienen que morir, aunque sea sólo por un rato y después los pueden llevar al hospital, pero preferiría que los pongan en bolsas y los boten en los basureros. ¡Honoka-chan SUÉLTAME!

— Inhala, exhala. Ayuzawa respira. Intenta calmarte.

— ¡HONOKA!

— ¡MISAKI!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Vaya, creo que en la cocina se ha armado un gran revoltijo. Vuelvo en unos minutos —de manera amable, Satsuki se retiró intentando resolver el "pequeño" embrollo que se creó.

— Usui —susurró el castaño captando la atención del mencionado, siendo respondido por un "_¿mm?_"—, me cansé de la rutina, deberíamos dejar de pelearnos por Misa-chan, con el paso del tiempo hasta yo llegué a cansarme. Y para ello tengo algo que proponerte.

— Veo que Sanshita-kun por fin ha dicho algo inteligente. Te escucho.

— En primera, no es "Sanshita" es Shintani, Shin-ta-ni —comentó él alzando su dedo índice de manera de regaño y repitiendo lentamente su nombre—, en segunda, mi propuesta es que dejemos que Misaki escoja entre nosotros, si te escoge a ti, yo me rindo, pero si ella me escoge a mí, tú te rindes.

— ¿Y si no escoge a ninguno o quiere a alguien más? —inquirió el rubio.

— Tendríamos que aceptarlo. Pero me encargaré de que eso no suceda —admitió energético y con buen humor, era más que obvio que tenía un aire ciertamente soñador.

— Hmm —estuvo pensativo durante un rato, ¿Qué tal si el perdía ante tal propuesta? ¿Si perdía contra Hinata? Tendría que alejarse de su Kaichou, pero si ganase tendría un obstáculo menos, las probabilidades de que esas 3 opciones llegaran a suceder aumentaban cada vez más. ¿Realmente debería de aceptar el trato? ¿Mostraría todas sus cartas con la posibilidad de perder todo? ¿Llegaría hasta ese punto por amor? Por supuesto que sí, pero esto era sobrepasarse. ¿Temor? No lo tenía, esa palabra no se hallaba en su diccionario, sin embargo debe de admitir que si tenía miedo a algo, algo que siempre fue su pesadilla, perderla.

— Lamento la demora, amos. Es que Misa-chan tuvo unos pequeños problemas para servir su comida. ¡Provecho! —antes de cualquier respuesta, fue Honoka quien los había interrumpido, para suerte de Usui. Consigo trajo todo el menú en unas bandejas y sirviéndoles en la mesa.

Misaki, quien observaba atentamente la escena, comenzó a frotar sus manos de manera maligna mientras que susurraba algo parecido a un plan.

— Coman, coman. Ingieran el veneno de ratas que puse en su comida —murmuró la Ayuzawa, ambos pararon en seco sin siquiera haberse llevado una cuchara a la boca—, el veneno arrugará su estómago y les dará una muerte segura y dolorosa. Sólo tienen que comerlo.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Misa-chan? Parece una Yandere —susurró Erika al oído de la peli-naranja tras ver esa espantosa sonrisa en su rostro—, ¿Enserio su plato tiene veneno?

— ¿Yandere? ¡Eso es! Ya se cuál va a ser el siguiente evento del miércoles que viene —anunció la gerente con un gran entusiasmo y ese típico foco encendido de las caricaturas.

— Está algo estresada, nada de que preocuparse —habló Honoka de manera despreocupada, ignorando a la gerente, quien ya parecía estar afirmando el siguiente evento.

— ¡¿Cómo que no hay nada de que preocuparse?! ¡Puso veneno a su comida! —ahora era Subaru quien se unió a los susurros. No sería nada adecuado que los clientes oyeran sobre el "veneno".

— Betsuni, Betsuni —dijo Honoka dando suaves palmaditas a la cabeza de la castaña—, me tocó entregarle un frasco de azúcar con etiqueta de "veneno" para que no molestara mas.

Los chicos respiraron nuevamente, se les fue el aliento al pensar en que estuvieron a punto de digerir veneno. Usui tomó un bocado de su helado y Shintani de su pastel, hasta que escucharon otro susurro de Honoka.

— Eso creo...

Iban a escupirla cuando oyeron el "era broma" de la chica. Casi les da un patatús por ese comentario. Vieron retirarse a la peli-naranja directo a la caja, pero a pesar de eso nunca le quitaron la mirada asesina que ambos poseían.

— ¿Entonces qué dices, Takumi? ¿Es un trato?

¿Se arriesgaría? ¿Todo por ella? Creería que después de eso ya tenía una respuesta definida. Lo había analizado todo y por fin daría su respuesta final.

— No.

No se podía arriesgar a algo tan grande, ni siquiera conseguía que ella mostrase por lo menos una señal de afecto, ¿Y ahora le venía con que tendría que enamorarla para que lo escoja? Preferiría que todo vuelva a como era antes a que esté obligado a esto y que vea a otra persona intentando ganarle a SU Ayuzawa. Definitivamente no.

— ¿Cómo?

Sí, la mirada de Hinata se hallaba en coma, eso era físicamente imposible, había analizado bien sus palabras y demoró horas para que luciesen tentadores. Pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, y las numerosas horas que desperdició, él dijo que no. Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza.

— Así como lo oíste. No.

Hinata no se rendiría tan fácil. Conociendo a su enemigo iba a suponer que aceptaría eso, ya ve que no. Su única arma sería usar en contra al orgullo de un Usui. Todo sea por Misaki.

— ¿Acaso tienes temor, Usui? Creo que ya sabes que ganaré ¿Cierto? Debo admitir que tengo miedo a perderla, pero lucharé por ella hasta que mi cuerpo no de a más. Sin embargo, veo que tú te has acobardado.

El arma más letal y filuda era la mismísima lengua, ese músculo que podría llegar a desatar al infierno, y él debía de aprovecharla.

La cuchara del helado cayó en cámara lenta, sus palabras estaban hiriendo su orgullo, su tan frágil orgullo. No era cobardía, claro que no, tan sólo era la simple razón que también vio las cosas negativas de todo eso, eso implicaba correr el riesgo y perder lo que más ama. Sí, AMA. Una palabra fuerte pero que lo describía a la perfección. Tendría que contraatacar.

Mientras que Hinata sonreía, su plan funcionó, quizá después de eso recibiría ese "sí" de respuesta. Estaba completamente seguro.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Es un trato?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo I:**__ ¿Es un trato?_

**_"No le temo a nada, a nada que no sea perderte por una estupidez mía."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ya se, ya se, es MUY CORTO. Prometo que el proximo capitulo lo hare mas largo, que me dicen? Les gusto? Espero que si... Realmente sigo sin saber definir bien el resumen, y ya se que lo que tengo hasta ahora es un completo asco, seguramente no __atraerá a muchas personas ._. pero no importa, a aquellas personas que me leen desde esta parte... Quiero que sepan que tengo un anuncio importante que contarles..._

_**NOTA:** Como sabran, eso forma parte de mi proyecto abecedario, la letra A. Y pues... Yo soy de esas personas que se inspiran en canciones para poder crear este fanfic, creo que se habran dado cuenta de que este fic tiene el nombre de una de las canciones de Sandoval, ahi les dejo la cancion para q se den una idea ;) En fin, necesito la letra Z, una cancion con la letra Z. Y tambien una pareja e.e cualquiera, las que ustedes gusten ^^ no importa si no es de esta serie. Oh, bueno, tambien puede ser una idea pero con titulo de Z._

_Pongan en los Reviews su cancion y la pareja, si es una idea, manden por PM por favor, el que me ayude con una hermosa canciono idea con Z... ganara... ehm, un dibujo o un fanfic, como ustedes gusten ^^._

_**NOTA(2):** Realmente no me gusta que la felicidad de uno sea a costa de otro ._. asi que... Despues de recapacitar mucho, pense y dije "Por que no ponerle pareja a Hinata?" tras haber leido el manga... Me entere que se casaba con la hermana de Misaki -w- (moe-moe-moe-moe), pero tambien me puse a pensar: "aunque... tambien hace buena pareja con Sakura" y ahora les vengo con una peticion diciendoles... Con quien les gustaria que Hinata se quede? Suzuna o Sakua?_

_Pongan en los Reviews y el mas votado sera la pareja de Hinata, es a su decision porque yo, realmente me hallo muy indecisa ._._

_Lamento unos que otros errores ortograficos y todo ese rollo, tambien lo de las tildes, es que esto lo escribo en celular y las faltas se me pasan por alto, no duden en decirme si algo falto ^^ o algun error que encontraron, me serviria de mucho puesto que mi familia no me apoya con esto de escribir y leer fanfics por lo que dicen que me daña la ortografia y el vocabulario. Les demostrare que mienten ;)_

_Sin mas, me despido, actualizare cada Martes puesto que cuando suba un capítulo ya tendre el otro listo, sin embargo esta vez no es asi, asi que cuando publique el segundo capitulo la regla se aplica. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†El amor es como el hambre, asi como viene se va. Oh mira, hay pizza†_**


	2. Aroma de Lirios

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Volvi whahaha, espero que les guste la historia, sus comentarios realmente me animaron a poner pronto el cap 2 y escribir el 3 :3 estoy bastante agradecida :) Y ya estoy escribiendo el 8, esperemos que los tontos deberes no me bloqueen, y mucho menos las exposiciones y exámenes de las materias ¬¬_

_Gommen~nee por la demora D:, gracias al cielo escribí hasta el capítulo 7, así que solo habran 11 capitulos ^^ ahora si podre escribir los 4 capítulos restantes :3 No me maten :3 ahora si publicare cada Miercoles, a partir de YA! Pero a veces no podre subir a la fecha, denme tiempo shi~?_

**_4-Suzuna : Sakura-0_**

___Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra:_**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo II:** Aroma de lirios_

**_"Detalles sencillos son los que cautivan corazones, enamoran personas y sacan sonrisas sinceras."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata P. O. V.**

¡¿Cómo es posible?! Desde el día de ayer estoy con esta cara horrenda. ¡Usui rechazó la oferta por segunda vez! Yo realmente quiero a Misaki, y temo que se enamore de él. Sólo quería asegurarme de que podría ganar su amor sin interrupciones, pero al parecer él no quiso.

¡Estaba estresado! No sólo se notaba en cómo yo me jalaba mis cabellos castaños de manera angustiada, sino en mi cara de muerto. Claro que me maldecía mentalmente mientras que los demás se ocupaban de sus asuntos. Misa-chan se hallaba reprendiendo a un par de chicos acerca de unas revistas que encontró. Usui, como siempre, miraba al cielo despejado, sigo sin entender que le ve de interesante. Yo era el punto aparte; sin embargo, hubo alguien que prestó atención a mis movimientos y no dudó en acercarse y preguntarme.

— Shintani-kun, te veo preocupado, ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —preguntó Sakura manteniendo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo.

Levanté mi vista y opté por verla a sus ojos de un pálido café. Le sonreí tímidamente y de manera falsa esperando a que mi respuesta pudiera convencerla.

— Estoy bien, Sakura-chan, gracias por preguntar.

Observé como ella se sentó en un puesto al frente de mí. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —hizo una pequeña pausa— Supongo que tiene que ver con Misaki-chan.

Reflexionando un poco sobre su hipótesis pude sacar una conclusión. Sakura era una de las mejores amigas de Misaki y con la que más se hablaba. Quizá pueda pedirle ayuda para ver si me da una mano con Ayuzawa. Esto siquiera conformaría parte de mi plan B. Creo que puedo confiar en ella.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor sin que le cuentes a alguien? —ella asintió— Quiero... Quiero ganarme a Misaki-chan enamorándola de mí, pero no sé cómo. Tú eres su mejor amiga, ¿Crees poder ayudarme, por favor?

Me miró algo dudosa quedándose en silencio por un par de segundos, Aunque al final terminó dándome la respuesta que esperaba.

— Esta bien, te ayudaré, ¿Pero que hay de Usui-san?

— No importa, sé que podré ganarme el amor de Misaki, eso espero —sinceré, aunque realmente no quería aceptar que su amor ya lo había ganado otra persona—. También tengo otro favor, pero se quedará pendiente, lo preguntaré más tarde, sólo quiero saber si tú me vas a ayudar.

— Dependiendo de qué se trata.

Sonreí nuevamente, segundos después le conté sobre la propuesta que le hice al rubio ayer. Pasamos hablando durante lo que quedaba de clases sobre cómo podría enamorar a Misaki. Por otra parte, mi plan B funcionaba de maravilla, lo único que restaba era ponerlo en práctica.

La campana sonó dando la hora de salida, sin embargo, sabía que Misa-chan se quedaría un poco tare para arreglar los asuntos del festival anual del día de los enamorados. También sabía que Usui siempre la esperaba afuera para irse juntos al Caffe Latte. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha mi plan.

Permanecí sentado en el puesto, despidiéndome de Sakura con la mano. La Kaichou me veía raro al no irme ya que usualmente soy el primero que sale, pero esta vez tenía excusa para quedarme. Hace un par de días su familia me pidió que les devuelva un par de cosas que tomé prestado, ahora sé como usarlo en mi ventaja.

— ¿Qué no te piensas ir, Shintani? —me preguntó ella arrimándose a su escritorio habitual.

— Misa-chan, necesito pedirte un favor.

— ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

— Hace unos cuantos días tomé unas cosas prestadas de tu casa, y creo que ya va siendo hora de que las devuelva. Je, soy algo despistado —me miró enarcando una ceja, era obvio que todavía no comprendía lo que quería decir—. Quería saber si me podrías acompañar a dejarlas ya que son demasiadas.

— Ehm, claro, sólo quiero terminar estos informes del festival y te acompaño —mencionó volviéndose a sentar en su puesto.

Una ligera sombra se posó por sobre la puerta. Sonreí victorioso al poder visualizar a quién pertenecía. De un instante a otro, Misaki-chan había finalizado con los informes y yo estaba listo para poder salir, caminamos juntos hasta la puerta sumidos en un silencio, la peli-negra giró la percha y allí pudimos observar a Usui esperándola.

_Como siempre. _

**Nadie P. O. V.**

¿Pero qué venían sus ojos? Shintani estaba con Ayuzawa. **SU** Ayuzawa.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó el rubio mirándola seriamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

¿Cómo es que conseguía volverla tan frágil con una sola mirada? Sus piernas flaqueaban como gelatina, se sentía débil, esa mirada la estaba desarmando completamente. Aparte que eso no era lo único que le comenzaba a preocupar. Tenía cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad rondando cerca de su pecho, pero ¿Por qué? No había razón por la cual sentirse así, sin embargo esa culpabilidad la carcomía interiormente. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Únicamente pudo observar fijamente esos orbes verdes, aquellos que le exigían una respuesta inmediata.

— Lo lamento, Usui, pero tengo algo que hacer con Hinata.

¿Había escuchado bien? Esperaba que no y que solamente le estuvieran jugando una pésima broma auditiva.

_Pero Misaki jamás bromea._

**SU** Ayuzawa acababa de decir que tenía algo que hacer con Sanshita-kun. La expresión de Takumi se hallaba neutral, sin embargo, su interior estaba hecho un revoltijo con tantas emociones. Sólo de algo estaba seguro. Tenía cierto asunto pendiente que conversar con el castaño, al que en estos momentos fulminaba con la mirada.

Ese par se alejaba poco a poco en dirección contraria a la que iba el oji-verde. Si quería pelea... ¡Pues no le privaría el derecho de dársela! Y no sería cualquier pelea, por su puesto que no, en esta guerra daría lo mejor de si. Shintani Hinata sería el primero en conocer a Usui Takumi. El celoso y posesivo Usui Takumi

— ¡Wowf! —ladró lo suficientemente alto como para que Hinata lo escuchara. El castaño, al escucharlo, no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Wowf! —remedó el otro con el mismo volumen que fue enviado el primero. Mas esta vez se había olvidado de la presencia femenina.

— ¿Por qué ladras? Eso es raro —replicó la peli-negra.

— No sé, me dio ganas —respondió él brindándole una sonrisa descuidada.

— Espero que no le andes ladrando a cada gato que se te cruce.

Desde ya, no cabían dudas en su mente. El plan B funcionó a la perfección. Dicho y hecho, ese ladrido de Takumi le confirmó que sí iría a aceptar su propuesta. Estaba decidido, la guerra comenzaría a partir de la llegada del sol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Para qué me llamaste, Usui? —preguntó el oji-café manteniendo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa cínica. ¡Ese era su plan desde un inicio! ¡Él sabía lo que Usui iba a hacer! Planeoó que sus celos lo llevarían a cometer este acto, pero no había manera de volver atrás. Ya estaba ahí. A parte, después de la "escenita" de ayer, decidió que no permitiría que Hinata se volviera a acercar a Misaki.

— Creo que sabes muy bien a qué se supone que vengo —respondió indiferente—. Lo analicé bien y... Acepto, voy a pelear por Misaki, todo con tal de que te alejes, Sanshita-kun.

La sonrisa del Shintani se expandió tras oír lo que tanto esperaba, tras eso hizo un peculiar ademán para que lo siguiese. Entraron directo al salón al cual les correspondía su siguiente clase, caminaron de recto hasta toparse con Sakura, quien los miraba algo sorprendida.

— Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pregunté ayer? ¿Sobre qué pasaría si Usui aceptara? —ella asintió.

— Entonces eso quiere decirme que sí aceptó. Vaya, jamás pensé que lo harías Usui-san.

— Ya ves que sí. Bien, quisiera que nos des una mano con con esta batalla, si no es mucha molestia —contestó Hinata apoyando su mano sobre el pupitre de la chica. Esta lo miró indecisa pero accedió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Tras haberme pasado durante toda la clase de matemáticas, junto con el almuerzo, ya sé cómo pueden hacer su batalla —comentó Shizuko manteniendo en su pecho un diminuto cuadernillo—. Ustedes decidieron luchar por ella y el perdedor se retiraría, pero la batalla no será sencilla, sabemos que Misaki no es de las personas que expresan sus sentimientos de amor plenamente. Aunque sabemos que no pueden enamorar a Misaki. Entre Sakura y yo nos pusimos a pensar que para "enamorar" a alguien se requeriría mucho más tiempo, y por su cara se ve que lo único que quieren es ocuparse de que el otro no sea un obstáculo, por ende no habrá necesidad de enamorarla. La cosa es simple, el que consiga más puntos en los eventos que diremos... Ganará.

— ¡Sip~! ¿Están dispuestos? —cuestionó Sakura con una inmensa alegría, típico de ella.

— Claro, pero... Sakura-chan, pensé que tú idearías las pruebas, no Shizuko —respondió el joven Shintani. Sakura, al oír aquello, no dudó ni un segundo en esconderse tras su amiga.

— Es que no se me ocurría nada, y-y sentía mi cabeza explotar, ¡Hasta Kane-chan había dicho que mi cabeza comenzaba a expulsar humo! Y Shizuko-san fue tan amable que me ayudó y... ¡Lamento si es que te molesta! —en ese mismo instante sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Hinata llegará a sentirse culpable, tenía una fuerza de voluntad bastante frágil. Obviamente se había disculpado por 'casi' hacerla llorar.

— N-no importa Sakura-chan, realmente no conserva mucha importancia. Sólo evita decirle a alguien más sobre esto, ¿vale? —ella asintió—. ¿Entonces cuál será la primera parte?

— Bien, sabemos que Misaki-chan no suele sonreír junto a un hombre, y ustedes tendrán que convertirse en la excepción —sentenció Shizuko anotándolo en el cuaderno. Los contrincantes se vieron cara a cara, intercambiaron un par de miradas para finalizar con un estrechamiento de manos en señal de paz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Wah~! —gritó Misaki soltando un suspiro fastidiado, se retiró los zapatos y optó por entrar a su amada, dulce y, sobretodo, calmada casa. Nunca estuvo más feliz de volver, no tenía informes que llenar, libros que leer, no había deberes, ni mucho menos revisar el reglamento para ver qué prohibir y qué no. Sólo estaba ella, Suzuna; quizá, no sabía si estaba en casa o no; y la tranquilidad. Pura y bella tranquilidad— ¡Qué hermoso es volver! —y de ahí tampoco quería moverse, la gerente Satsuki le había dado una vacación, sólo por esa vez. Qué felicidad. IBA a ser el día perfecto. Sí, IBA. Durante las 4 horas que restaban, Usui y Hinata hicieron muecas, caras, gestos, de todo. ¡Y no dejaron de fastidiarla durante todo lo que quedaba de su tiempo en la secundaria! Tampoco podía olvidar que Usui la hizo atorarse con un dango.

¡¿Qué rayos querían con eso?! Gracias al cielo que no la siguieron a casa. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerles entender que cualquier estupidez que hicieran respecto a ella o siquiera que la involucre haría que reciban su merecido.

— ¿Cómo así tan temprano en casa? —preguntó su tierna hermana asomándose por la puerta.

— Hola Suzuna. Pues verás, Satsuki; la gerente; me dio el resto del día libre —comentó adentrándose a la cocina. La observó a ella por el rabillo del ojo, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con sus cupones. Llegó hasta el refrigerador y cogió un jugo de naranja sorbiéndolo desde el popote. Siempre le ayudaba a quitarse algo de estrés, y, ahora que lo pensaba, una ducha no le caería nada mal—. Me voy a dar un baño, si preguntan por mí diles que no estoy y que salí por un momento.

Sin siquiera recibir respuesta de la hermana menor, Ayuzawa se dirigió al baño para prepararse una tina de agua caliente. Enrolló su cuerpo en una toalla y recogió su cabello en una cebollita. Durante todo eso, procuraría no salir por un rato. Un muy largo rato.

Justo después de haber recibido las indicaciones de su hermana mayor, el timbre de la puerta resonó. "_Si preguntan por mí, diles que no estoy y que salí_". ¿Cómo olvidar esas palabras? Suspiró derrotada, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

— Suzuna-chan, tiempo sin verte —sinceró Shintani sonriéndole ampliamente, ella también dibujó una ligera sonrisa y colocó unas antenas en su cabeza.

— ¡~Chuuu! —gruñó poniendo su cara cómica mientras abría la puerta frontera. Hinata revolvió de manera dulce la cabeza de la chica, ésta se sonrojó levemente; lo que era muy inusual en ella. Segundos después, Hinata y Suzuna se hallaban hablando amenamente en la cocina comiendo las manzanas en forma de conejo.

— Y yo- ¡Ah, cierto! Ahora me acordé para qué vine —gritó el castaño levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, a causa de tanta fuerza la silla consiguió caerse, asustando a Suzuna—. Vine aquí para pedirte algo, una ayudita con respecto a un tema muy importante para mí —reiteró sentándose nuevamente (tras haber recogido la silla, claro) agarrando con ambas manos la frágil y nívea mano de la Ayuzawa menor. Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de esperanza, tras esa acción, el corazón de la muchacha se achicó conmovido. ¿Cómo podía negarse?

— Te ayudo con gusto, pero quiero saber de qué se trata.

— Es sobre Misaki, tú sabes cuánto la quiero, demasiado como para dar mi vida por ella, y pues... No soy el único. Está Usui, supongo que ya lo habrás conocido ya, ¿cierto? —asintió dándole la razón al joven— Hicimos un pacto para ver quién ganará su amor. Yo... Realmente la quiero, así que pensé que quizá tu podrías ayudarme. ¿Qué dices?

— Sip.

— ¡Me alegro! Entonces a partir de mañana nos juntaremos en el parque a las 5, ¿te parece? —nuevamente ella asintió, no entiendo por qué se pone tan nerviosa con el tacto de sus manos, tanto que ni si quiera le permite decir palabra alguna— En todo caso, nos vemos mañana. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿sabes cómo hacerla sonreír?

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento. Su hermana no era de esas personas que jamás muestras su sonrisa, sin embargo, tampoco era tan sencillo hacer que la mostrara. ¡Esperen! ¿Sencillo? ¡Eso es! A ella siempre le hacía sonreír cualquier cosa sencilla.

— ¡Ya sé! A Misaki le encanta los detalles sencillos, una flore sería lo ideal, además, siempre le ha gustado el aroma de lirios. ¿Por qué no le das un lirio? —preguntó tranquilamente comiendo otra manzana cortada, la cuarta.

— ¡Buena idea! Te lo agradezco Suzuna-chan —gritó él parándose del asiento, esta vez sin botarlo—. Ahora sí ya es hora de que me vaya, tengo que ir a comprar el lirio antes de que cierren la florería.

La joven lo acompañó hasta la salida, no sin antes darle un par de manzanas cortadas (a pedido de él). Antes de que Hinata pudiese poner un pie fuera de la casa, abrazó de manera posesiva a la sorpresiva Suzuna. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Realmente, ni el mismo Shintani tenía idea alguna. Simplemente lo creyó necesario.

Partió rumbo a su casa dejando a Suzuna impactada. El interior de la chica estaba hecho un estofado. ¡Ya no sabía qué sentía en esos momentos! Su corazón, ¡esa cosa latía muy rápido! Y aparte que su cara le ardía. Sin embargo, había algo que le dolía en el pecho. ¿Acaso eran celos? Puede ser... ¿Celos de que 2 chicos se peleen por su hermana? No, ella no era así. ¿Celos de que a Usui le guste Misaki? ¡Ja! No. A duras penas sabía que su nombre era Takumi. Ni si quiera lo conocía, mas tampoco era de esas personas que se fijan más en lo físico. Pero entonces... Eso quería decir que tenía celos por Hinata, ¿no? La cuestión es, ¿a ella le gusta el Shintani? ¡Pero en qué piensa! Claro que no, lo conoce desde que era un niño, eso es imposible.

Su mirada seguía neutral, únicamente se hacía ese debate en la mente. Entró a su casa y oyó cómo la tina comenzaba a vaciarse. Necesitaba despejarse de esos absurdos pensamientos, el agua siempre calma los músculos tensos.

— Nee Misa-chan, cuando salgas yo entraré a tomar una ducha —declaró Suzuna dando un par de suaves golpecitos a la puerta de madera.

Recibió un "Hai" de respuesta y se retiró, pero otra duda invadió su mente. ¿Acaso dijo que se verían en el parque todos los días? ¿TODOS? ¿Qué eso no era considerado como una cita? Tendría que agradecer al cielo que nadie podría verla, porque su cara estaba hecha un tomate sonrojado a nivel Dios.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Evento #1: Sonrisa**_

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Hacerla sonreír con cualquier detalle sería lo ideal, la sonrisa tiene que ser sincera y no una de esas fingidas. Siempre dicen que quien pueda hacer sonreír al demonio de Seika tendrá suerte durante todo el año, ¿Qué les parece si comprobamos esa creencia? Misaki no suele ser de esas personas que le sonríen a un hombre, únicamente a las mujeres, ustedes dos deberían de convertirse en la excepción._

_0-**Usui:Hinata**-1_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Primer punto para mí, ¡~Sii!_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Yo la hice reír a carcajadas, ¿Qué eso no valió?_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Eso no fue reír, la hiciste atorarse con un dango. ¡UNA MALDITO DANGO VERDE!"_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Sin comentarios."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:** A_

_**Artista:**Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:** Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo II:**__ Aroma de lirios_

**_"Detalles sencillos son los que cautivan corazones, enamoran personas y sacan sonrisas sinceras."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^ No es tan largo como suelo escribir, y ya todos los cap's de ahora en adelante seran de, mas o menos, 2k de palabras, eso creo -w- shep, de pareja secundaria está un hermoso SuzunaxHinata *-* pero la pareja principal es UsuixMisaki, solo dejen que pase el tiempo y les prometo que la pareja __sucederá ;) les prometo que vendra un UsuixMisaki en 2 capítulos, o no se ^-^. Ahora dejo mis palabrerías para el siguiente capítulo._

_Haha see, de seguro se preguntaran: "Que son esos efectos de 'wowf'?" pues son efectos de bajo presupuesto, asi que conformense con lo que la empresa me quiso brindar, es decir, nada ._._

_Se que las parejas secundarias no me van muy bien, mas parece que la secundaria es la principal ._.U pero prometo que habra UsuixMisaki, MUCHO UsuixMisaki :3_

_Agradezco a los comentarios de:_

_**orianay102:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado :) me puse tan feliz al leerlo whaha :3 Aparte gracias por poner en tu review con quien se quedara Hinata. Ya vamos 4 votos -w- tambien espero que este capitulo te guste ;)_

**_Canichan001:_**_ Tu Review realmente me reconforto -w- tenia temor a que ya haya conseguido una critica en el primer capitulo QwQ pero no, que bien -w- eso me alegra whaha. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y aplastar en el boton de abajo :3 tus palabras me alegraron mi dia QwQ si me ven llorar es porque hoy se me dio por matarme los ojos con jabón. Je, realmente no considero que sea un tema diferente, pero de algo si te dejo en seguro, Misa-chan esta enamorada de Usui *u* y no te preocupes que creo que en el capitulo 4 sera algo "romántico" ;) a mi tambien me encanta sentir esas mariposas, son hermosas *w* hehe, yo soy Ecuatoriana de corazon, y tambien ecuatoriana de verdad haha. Es que desde pequeña me han inculcado unos que otros extranjerismos haha, aparte que un profesor que tengo es mexicano y me dejo con unas que otras expresiones ¬w¬ Shee whaha, mi familia va a aprender que esto es bueno para la salud ;)_

_**Mr. Coockie:** Voto para Suzuna, anotado -w- desea algo mas adherido a su orden señorita? xD ok no :3 jeje, no importa ^^ creo que ya encontre la cancion perfecta, gracias por la ayuda ^^ :3 Me demore demasiado con el capitulo TwT __gommen._

_**Nagisa Del Mar:** Gracias ^^ espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y lamento si es que alguien quiere algo romantico TwT realmente no pense que me demorara tanto en ponerlo __romántico. La proxima vez intentare no hacerte esperar tanto :3_

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy **importante**... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, gracias a: **Canichann001**, **Inochan-Uchiha**, **SetsukaChoi** y **orianay102**._

_Tambien agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^: **Canichann001**, **SetsukaChoi**, **Mr. Coockie** y **orianay102**._

_No saben cuan feliz me hacen QwQ realmente me inspiran whaha ;w; ya me puse sentimental._

_Bien, No los aburro mas TwT tengo que seguir escribiendo el fanfic, solo 4 capitulos mas amigos QwQ! _

_~Eeeeen Fin! (Sip, creditos a German Garmendia -w-)_

_~Uun abrazo psicologico_**_ (/^w^)/_**_** \(^w^\)** y nos vemos la proxima semana ^^)/ Chao chao_

_*Empieza a sonar "My girl's ex-boyfriend*_

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†No hay película de terror que supere el miedo de tocarte el bolsillo y ver que tu teléfono no está D:†_**


	3. ¿Que haga chocolates?

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Lamento no haber actualizado el anterior Miercoles ._. pero... bueno... Voy a actualizar cada que puedo 7w7 los examenes estan por llegarme, asi que los dejare con la duda hasta que pueda continuar whahaha :3 Los capitulo iban a ser unidos, es decir un solo capitulo... Pero despues dije "mejor lo separo en 2" y ahora aqui esta separado en 2 ^u^_

_Bien, espero que les guste porque realmente me quede sin imaginacion, tengo un bloqueo y el capitulo 7 me es imposible escribir ;n; al final de la barrita les dare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo ^-^ lamento si este no les agrada QwQ a mi no me gusto como quedo el capitulo 4 pero... Ya que, uh uh~ y termine de escribir el 5 ;w;)/ esa cosa me martiriaba, asi que me salte al 6, pero la inspiracion se me dio como balde de agua cuando dormia QwQ sin embargo no dormi durante toda la noche por finalizar el capitulo 5 ;n; ay caramba... tengo sueño =w= pero... (siempre hay un pero ¬¬) el capitulo 5 tiene algo que me encanta *u* aunque no lo introduje muy bien, la próxima alcanzare mi cometido, lo prometo :3_

_Apropósito, no sé por qué pero este fanfic sólo va a tener capítulos cortos perdon a todos los que se habrán esperanzado, jaja. Y... Como lamento no haber actualizado ayer - habia hecho todo pero no se me guardo en la cuenta QwQ gommen-nee minan-san QwQ_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra:_**_A_

**_Artista:_**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo III:**__ ¿Que haga chocolates?_

**_"Sigo sin entender lo que me sucede, pero sólo pensar en ti me hace creer que lo puedo todo."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía creerlo, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que, por fin, llegó el día de San Valentín. No es que no le gustase. No, todo lo contrario, realmente le encantaba ver a las chicas tan emocionadas con esa fecha, saltando de la alegría y desprendiendo corazones por donde pasaban. Y todo gracias a los hombres. Puede que, después de todo, siquiera queden hombres buenos en el mundo. Con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a tomar cierto afecto por el género masculino (lo cual era muy raro en ella). Le encantaba el 14 de febrero puesto que veía a la mayoría más felices que de costumbre, y los solitarios... Intentando ganar el corazón de su alguien, ¡y lo consiguen! Pero para aquellos que no, siempre esta el club de jardinería encargándose de regalar flores a todos.

Y hablando de clasificar, nunca faltaba el imbécil ese que disfrutaba de romper corazones. Afortunadamente, Usui ya no era ese imbécil rompe-corazones. Aunque, claro, aún habían chicas que se le declaraban, pero él las rechazaba amablemente, al contrario de cómo lo hacía hace un año atrás.

De igual manera, Usu- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Usui?! Ya era el colmo, últimamente la presencia del rubio rondaba por su cabeza constantemente. En otras palabras, su imaginación y pensamientos recompensaban el tiempo que no pasaba con él. Tenía que admitir que se sentía atraída por Takumi, le gustaba, sin embargo, estaba pensando en él más de lo que se considera sano y cuerdo. Claro que jamás se lo diría. ¡¿Pero cómo llegó Usui al tema de los enamorados y el 14 de febrero?! La cosa es que de él no hablaba anteriormente. La semana del 14 estaría repleta de problemas, ese era el punto. Junto con el evento especial de todos los años y ,a parte, que a la gerente se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de hacer algo para ese día en el Caffe Latte. ¡Uf! Y ni mencionar que durante todo el día de ayer se la pasó ayudando a Sakura para hacer chocolates a su "alguien" especial. Y se preocupó más al saber que tan sólo tenía ya 2 días para terminar con todos sus pendientes. Gracias al cielo que la mayoría de los preparativos estaban listos. Por Dios, cómo quería que se acabase esa semana.

— Misaki-chan, ¿Te sucede algo? Estás más distraída que de costumbre —preguntó Shizuko acercándose a la susodicha.

— Realmente nada, son solo cosas del festival.

— Hablando del festival, ¿sabes ya a quién le darás chocolates este San Valentín? —interrumpió la alegre castaña.

— Sí. A ti, a Shizuko, a Suzuna, a mamá y a un par de amigas que conocí en mi trab- ¡Digo! En mi cuadra.

— ¡No! —recriminó Sakura poniéndose en plan de puchero— Hablaba de un chico, como Usui-san o Shintani-kun. Desde hace ya un año que los conoces. ¡Dales chocolate!

— ¿Chocolate a Usui? ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! —y un enorme sonrojo no dudó en asomarse por las mejillas de la Ayuzawa.

— No creo que haya algo de malo en darles un chocolate. Si quiera dale sólo a uno —respondió Shizuko.

— Espera... ¿Chocolates? ¿Sólo a uno? ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos Shizuko, tenemos que reunir a los chicos, ya sé cuál será el siguiente reto! —alertó la oji-café arrastrando a su amiga hasta un punto desconocido para la peli-negra.

No entendió nada, mas tampoco le importó. Caminó pacíficamente a su casa puesto que necesitaba ir a ver el traje de Maid que, en algún momento, Usui manchó como resultado de un minúsculo accidente. Todavía recuerda cuando él mismo se ofreció a lavarlo, pero ella se negó. Takumi siempre la cuidaba y era bastante atento con Misaki, y ella... Bueno... No lo trataba ta~n bien. A la oji-ámbar jamás le gustó deberle algo a alguien, y menos cuando ese 'alguien' es Usui. Instantánea, y casi involuntariamente, el recuerdo de Sakura diciéndole que le prepare chocolates a él; hizo un espacio en su cabeza. ¿Hacerle a él chocolates? ¿A Usui Takumi?¿Por San Valentín? ¿Qué no se daban chocolates a los enamorados el 14? ¡No! La razón no iba a ser de enamorados, sólo compromiso. Sí, compromiso. Entonces, ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando?

— ¡No! ¡Basta Misaki! —se gritó ella misma sin darse cuenta de que la gente la miraba de manera extraña. La chica sacudía varias veces la cabeza intentando retirar ese pensamiento. Aún así, no podía negar que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, la razón por la que lo entregaría sería diferente— ¡Pero qué rayos...! ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! ¡¿Por qué siempre meto a Usui en cosas que no tienen ninguna relación. ¡Agh! —exclamó totalmente frustrada y furiosamente sonrojada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Chicos! Por fin los encontramos —suspiró Sakura aliviada, habían corrido casi todo el colegio por buscarlos a ellos. Para su suerte, estaban en salida.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan? —preguntó el Shintani observando su reloj cada que podía, como si estuviera esperando algo.

— Nee nee, ya tenemos el siguiente reto. ¡El número 2! —gritó la castaña de manera eufórica— ¡San Valentín!

— ¿San Valentín? —cuestionaron ambos aún sin entender nada. Y, a pesar de eso, dirigieron su mirada a Shizuko, quien se hallaba anotando el título en ese mismo cuadernillo, al que vieron la anterior vez.

— ¿Qué me ven? Yo estoy en las mismas que ustedes, Sakura no me quiso decir —comentó retornando a su escritura.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura? —cuestionó Usui manteniendo una mirada curiosa ante la susodicha.

— Pues, en San Valentín usualmente se dan chocolates, ¿no? Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de que a quien Misaki-chan llegue a dar chocolates, gana un punto. ¿No es genial la idea?

Las miradas de ambos chicos se hallaban expectantes, y el mismo silencio de un grillo se hizo presente en el escenario.

— ¿Y qué pasa si ella no les da a ninguno de los dos? —finalmente fue Shizuko quien rompió la tensión.

— Etto... Eso no lo pensé antes, ¡pero haré todo lo posible para que no suceda! ¡Seré como su celestina! Aunque, seguramente ha de entregar los chocolates al final del festival —comentó algo pensativa—. Lo lamento chicos, no podré ayudarlos en nada, creo que mejor buscamos otra etapa —terminó resignada.

— No, no, no Sakura-chan. No es necesario —sonrió Hinata rascando su cachete—. Yo, por lo menos, estoy de acuerdo con ese reto, ¿y que tal tú, Usui?

— ¿Hmm? Me parece justo —sinceró de manera neutra sin dejar de observar minuciosamente al oji-café, quien volvió a mirar su reloj con ansiedad.

— ¡Qué bi-! —exclamó Sakura, siendo interrumpida por el energético Shintani.

— En todo caso, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, el reto que pusieron me pareció muy interesante. Ojalá pudiera quedarme a charlas, pero tengo algo importante que hacer. ¡Nos vemos! —y tras esas palabras, el castaño salió despavorido como alma que lleva el diablo a quién-sabe-dónde, dejando a los tres restantes algo confundidos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Shintani-san? —preguntó Sakura mirando a Usui, éste le respondió con un "mm" alzando los hombros. El rubio, al igual que la castaña, optaron por mirar a la de lentes, quien aún seguía escribiendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven a mi? Yo no sé nada de lo que le pase a él. ¿Tengo cara de diccionario o qué? —preguntó retirando la vista del cuaderno notoriamente fastidiada; debido a que Sakura la había invitado a ir al concierto de ese cantante engreído al que tanto odia. ¡Y el concierto sería en un par de semanas! ¡¿Cómo no estar fastidiada y de malhumor por esa noticia?!

— Perdón —dijeron al unísono retirando la mirada y desviándola directo al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía el viento golpear su cara, su aliento ya se hallaba jadeante. Había corrido mucho, pero valía la pena, la vería a Ella. Finalmente llegó al parque, paró bruscamente descansando sus manos en las rodillas, su respiración era fuerte y sonora, mas poco a poco iba calmándose. Cuando ya se creía capaz de seguir en la búsqueda de "SU" persona; alzó la cabeza.

**_Y allí estaba ella._**

Sentada en uno de los bancos, tal parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, le alegró saber que ese "alguien" era él. Inconscientemente, ese pensamiento causó que una leve sonrisa brotara de sus labios. Empezó a acercarse a ella a paso lento, puesto que aún estaba agotado por tremenda carrera. ¿Por qué había corrido con tanta ansiedad sólo para ver a la chica? Parece que Suzuna se había vuelto su prioridad ante Misaki.

¿Qué? Claro que no, Suzuna era como su hermana, ¡su mejor amiga! Eso sería imposible. ¡¿Cómo podía pensar así?! Será que... Involuntariamente, ¿se estaba enamorando de la hermana menor de Misaki?

— Perdón —murmuró apenado—. ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

— No, realmente apenas acabo de llegar —continuó sonriendo.

Y esa fue una sonrisa tan cálida que le propinó paz. Quizá, y sólo quizá, no estaría tan mal enamorarse de Suzuna... ¡Ja! ¿Pero qué se le pasaba por la mente hoy en día?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba a paso tranquilo. Estaba conversando con Hinata antes de que él se fuera por otra calle, a tan sólo pocos pasos de la casa de Suzuna, y él se acababa de ir. Pasó las rejillas de su hogar adentrándose a la residencia. Lo único que lograba abarcar su mente en esos momentos era la "dichosa" cita que tuvo con el castaño, le pareció una "cita" muy entretenida. Comieron helado (demasiado, contando con que él comía como un mastodonte), jugaron en los juegos de niños, pasearon por el parque charlando de diversos temas... Y no de cualquier cosa. Al inicio hablaron sobre el reto que le pusieron de San Valentín. Pero después fueron cambiando de tema, se estaban volviendo más cercanos, y eso... Le agradaba, creaba una sensación reconfortante en la chica.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la gente en el parque pudo haberlos confundido como una pareja. ¡Porque realmente lo parecían! ¡NO! Sin embargo, sería lindo si eso sucediera.

Sacudió la cabeza evitando esos pensamientos, estaba alucinando. Se adentró a la cocina encontrándose con su hermana mayor. Aunque cabe decir que se asombró bastante de tan sólo verla preparando chocolates con la cara completamente manchada.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó alarmando a Misaki.

— ¡Qué bien que llegaste, Suzuna! Etto... Bueno, pues como mañana es San Valentín, pensaba hacerle chocolates a Usui como agradecimiento. Y si te preguntas de dónde saqué todo el material, la gerente Satsuki me lo regaló puesto que se maravilló con la idea de que le haga chocolates a Usui —comentó batiendo el chocolate.

La menor se sentó en una de las sillas a observar cómo se preparaban los chocolates.

— Nee Misa-chan, ¿podrías hacerle chocolates a Hinata y entregárselos de mi parte, por favor?

Y los ojos de la peli-negra se abrieron más de lo habitual tras oír lo que dijo su hermana Suzuna. Quizás... Quizás escuchó mal. Demasiado, diría ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista:**__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo III:**__ ¿Que haga chocolates?_

**_"Sigo sin entender lo que me sucede, pero sólo pensar en ti me hace creer que lo puedo todo."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sip~ en los fanfics jamás puede faltar el día de San Valentin *u* Ah! Y para los pocos que me leyeron antes de que eliminara el segundo capitulo, tengo una muy buena explicacion -! Bueno pues... Veran mi hermana quiso que le leyera el segundo capitulo durante la noche, y como ella se durmio yo termine por leerlo como si fuera una esquizofrénica jeje, entonces observe unas 5 a 10 faltas ortograficas (Mas o menos) que fueron gracias a mi computadora._

_Odio la tecnologia avanzada QnQ saben lo dificil que es? Ya no tengo esa 'ñ' a mi lado derecho, y mucho menos el boton para poner la tilde QwQ es un martirio, me demore MESES en adivinar como poner esa condenada tilde ;n; tengo que mantener aplastada esa tecla y despues aplastar un numero para poner la tilde, 2 para 'a' y 'e', 3 para 'i' y 4 para 'o' y 'u'. Y hay veces en las que la maquina tonta me pone doble letra, pero sin la maldita tilde! Y otras cosas se las come Fanfiction :3_

_Quiero a mi dinosaurio de vuelta ;w; a mi hermosa computadora dinosaurio devuelta ;w; alguien me cambia de computadora por favor TwT Ñaa que mas da ;w; lamento si es que por ahi encontraron unas que otras fallitas en la tilde y lo que es ortografia no duden en avisarme shi~?_

_Agradezco a los comentarios de:_

**_Canichan001:_**_ Gracias QwQ tus comentarios me motivan TwT ya no voy a abandonar ninguna historia, y menos esta, he leido y escrito desde que tengo 7 años, mi trabajo no se ira por el caño -n- jaja xD intentare no hacerles sufrir, pero es que a veces tengo tanta flojeeera -w- Ra Ra Ra, Chocolate... A GANAR! y ya casi llego al capitulo 11 ;w; pronto podre ir a la letra B del proyecto TwT xD yo no soy exotica :3 pero hay frases que me encantan *-* jum, quien sabe, Shintani puede que gane o puede que no ^^ yo creo que no ganara, o bueno... te voy a dar la respuesta a este paso Cx pero si sera un happy ending ;w; odio que las historias terminen muy tristes ;n; no me agrada llorar :'( soy muy sentimental TnT MOSQUITA NO TE VAYAS! QnQ NOOOOO TTTnTTT_

_**Nagisa Del Mar:**__ No te preocupes, la seguiré cada que pueda ^u^ ya no me queda mucho tiempo de vida QwQ no me queda mucho tiempo de vida con mi wi-fi, pronto vienen los exámenes. De igual manera me alegro de que te haya gustado :3 quizá demore 2 semanas en subir el capítulo 3 ._. cada que tenga listo el capitulo la mando ^^)/_

_**Criss .Nyan:**__ Sip~! Suzuna se quedará con Hinata *u* vamos a ver si intenta pelear por él, whahaha. Gracias :3 me alegra de que te haya gustado :3 justo comentas hoy que iba a subir el capítulo. Espero que este también te vaya a gustar :)_

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, gracias a: __**Canichann001**__, __**Inochan-Uchiha**__, __**SetsukaChoi**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_Tambien agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^: __**Canichann001**__, __**SetsukaChoi**__, __**Mr. Coockie**__, **Criss .Nyan **__ y __**orianay102**__._

_~Eeeeen Fin! (Sip, creditos a German Garmendia -w-)_

_~Uun abrazo psicologico_**_ (/^w^)/_**_** \(^w^\)**__ y nos vemos la proxima semana ^^)/ Chao chao_

_*Empieza a sonar "My girl's ex-boyfriend*_

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†Un pasito tun tun~ Ae! Un pasito tun tun~ Ae!†_**


	4. ¡Llegó San Valentín!

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Waa! Miren, los amo tanto como para no terminar mi deber de Matematicas que es para mañana, 5 paginas, 10 carillas y cada una con 6 ejercicios TwT :3 Que responsable que soy ^-^_

_De seguro se preguntaran: "que son estas horas de actualizar?!" Pero tengo una muy buena justificacion, M-AL-D-I-T-A-S M-A-T-E-M-A-T-I-C-A-S sip~ estaba haciendo ese deber del crecimiento lineas, representacion __gráfica, y no es que me cueste hacer, es que son mas de 28 ejercicios de representación grafica QwQ y todo era para hoy -.- Bueno, que mas da, el punto es que aqui estoy, tarde pero estoy ^^_

_Oh my Gato *u*, perdon por no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que mi hermana menor estuvo haciendo una historia para un concurso de la escuela, y "disque" ya lo habia hecho antes, por lo que mi mama me dijo"por ser concurso de la escuela es prioridad, asi que dale la computadora a tu hermana!". Lo lamento pero no podia quejarme, toda queja a mi hermana menor :3 Ehm, ya se me esta haciendo costumbre pedir disculpas pero... Ya que. Lamento que el capítulo 3 haya sido tan corto realmente creo que la inspiracion no me llego en ese capitulo. Hmm~ que mas? Ah, si. Por fin traje el capitulo a tiempo ^-^ no puedo creerlo QwQ ademas que esta historia a este paso estara cerca de terminar, ehm... Creo que en unas 3 semanas, a ver... Estamos con 4 capitulos, son 11 __capítulos/4 por mes = 1 semana para el 3 mes. En 3 meses seguramente terminare la historia xD jajaja ^^_

_No los distraigo mas, asi que nos leemos abajo. Hoy no dejare mi tipico testamento aqui arriba porque... Bueno... Creo que no tengo inspiracion para parlotear xD Quiza... Quiza el anterior capitulo sea el mas corto que jamas en mi vida haya hecho QwQ ni siquiera los One~shots! QwQ por Dios, que me pasa TwT?! *se cachetea*_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra: _**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo IV:**__ ¡Llegó San Valentín!_

**_"Jamás imaginé estar en esta situación... Contigo."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba satisfecha observando a su alrededor. Realmente el festival había sido una gran idea, y aún más con esas ocurrencias de todos los participantes en los puestos. Por primera vez le pareció muy interesante y divertido lo que hicieron los hombres. Por otro lado, las chicas se habían encargado de hacer un concurso o una especie de carrera que, por lo visto, consiguió atraer mucha gente, más después iría a supervisar cómo les iba a ellas. Soltó un breve suspiro levantándose de la banca y apretando la pequeña maleta que llevaba, recordó inmediatamente que ahí traía los 4 chocolates, y no pudo evitar acordarse del pedido de Suzuna. ¿Por qué le pidió eso para Hinata cuando había mencionado a Usui? ¿Acaso habría algo de malo con él? ¿Su hermana prefería que esté con Hinata que con él? ¡No otra vez! No sabía cómo pero el oji-esmeralda siempre conseguía meterse en su cabeza. ¿Pero qué tal si no era esa la razón del por qué de la petición de Suzuna? ¿Y si a su hermana le gustaba el castaño pero era muy tímida? Bueno... No era tiempo de estar pensando en eso, tenía otros asuntos que atender.

De un salto brusco se puso en marcha al segundo piso, donde se hallaba el trabajo de las muchachas. Estaba fascinada, les había quedado muy bien su puesto. Observó cómo las flechas rojas apuntaban a la entrada del salón 2-D, y por ningún motivo dudó en entrar. Allí se encontró con un par de chicas haciendo las inscripciones, las saludó y, tras pasar media hora supervisando, decidió que ya era tiempo de irse. Pero, para su mala suerte, fue retenida por una de las muchachas.

— Nee chicas, creería que nuestra peli-negra presidenta debería inscribirse también. Después de todo, dudo mucho que hayas disfrutado de los otros puestos, ¿cierto, Ayuzawa-san? —cuestionó Momo agarrando gentilmente el hombro de la susodicha

— Realmente no es necesario, Momo-chan, me divierto viéndolos divertirse.

— Oh, vamos, ya se va a poner el sol y este es el último turno del puesto. Solo son 5 ejercicios, ¿~si?

— Eh, está bien —completó sonriendo levemente, yendo a dejar su maleta a un lado de las inscripciones.

— ¡~Bien! —dijo la pelirroja, Momo, soltando una "victoria"— Natsumi, agrega a la Kaichou a la lista como última pareja, por favor.

— Ok, ¿y quién es su pareja? —preguntó la castaña, conocida como Natsumi, elevando sus ojos celestes.

— Etto... Creo que se me olvidó ese minúsculo detalle —se lamentó Momo cabizbaja. Pronto, un pequeño foco se encendió en ella al visualizar una peculiar cabellera asomarse por los pasillos— ¡Oe, Usui-kun!

El rubio retrocedió para poder encontrarse con la incrédula y muy impactada Kaichou Ayuzawa. Y también la mirada chicle de Momo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo él.

— Esto pues... —comenzó a jugar con su pie creando circulitos por el suelo—, me preguntaba si quieres jugar aquí en el puesto de las chicas del 2-D. Es que Misaki~chan no tiene pareja y-

— Acepto —concluyó entrando a la sala.

— ¡~Sii! Entonces ya tenemos ocupados nuestro último cupo y podemos cerrar el puesto después de esto —alarmó aplaudiendo de la emoción dando tiernos brinquitos de conejo—. Entren a la siguiente sala, por favor, por la puerta que está a mi derecha.

Ambos traspasaron la puerta que, curiosamente, llegaba a conectar al 2-C, encontrándose con una habitación negra y sin luz. En otras palabras, completamente oscura.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Usui? —preguntó la oji-ámbar intentando no tropezar con unos que otros objetos "raros" que se hallaban en el suelo, y que en más de una ocasión la hicieron gemir del dolor, por poro y parecían hechos de hierro bien reforzado con doble capa de acero.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de ir al colegio? —cuestionó irónico, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

— Bueno sí, pero no. ¿Qué haces en este puesto?

— Quiero ayudar a mi Kaichou favorita —completó tomando de su mano, puesto que ella estuvo a punto de estamparse con el suelo varias veces si no hubiera sido de que la agarraba repentinamente. Finalmente llegaron al fondo del aula, Usui se alegró al no haber recibido queja de la chica.

—**_ "Comencemos con el primer juego: No queremos que se confundan con los demás estudiantes, por lo que hemos determinado que ustedes se van a disfrazar. En el suelo hay algunas llaves que servirán para abrir uno de los cofres esparcidos en la sección; debo decir que las llaves pueden abrir todos los cofres; supongo que ya se habrán dado unos que otros tropezones, jeje" _**—anunció el megáfono con la clara voz de Momo.

— Así que eso era —susurró Misaki entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

— **_"Una vez que hayan abierto el baúl tienen que ponerse el disfraz. Evaluaremos lo que llevan puesto, así que los esperaremos en la entrada del colegio. ¡Momo Fuera!"_** —finalizó con el tono de "Cambio y Fuera".

— _**"A Momo se le olvidó comentar que los trajes de los varones están a la izquierda, y el de las mujeres a la derecha. Eso era todo."**_

— _**"Di '¡Natsumi Fuera!' o va perdiendo la emoción."**_

— _**"¡Pero...!"**_

— _**"¡Por favor!"**_

— _**"Bien, Natsumi fuera"**_ —resumió rechinando los dientes.

Un timbre sonó dando a indicar que era hora de buscar las llaves en el suelo, lo cual todos estaban haciendo. La primera en encontrarla fue Misaki, así que se dispuso a ir al lado derecho. Una vez que se acomodó a la oscuridad, pudo divisar un precioso cofre con bordes dorados. Iba a abrirlo hasta que oyó una voz.

— Nee Misa-chan, ¿podría yo coger ese cofre, por favor? —abrió los ojos como nunca los ha abierto (se podría decir que hasta más que la noche anterior) regresando a ver bruscamente a la perteneciente de esa voz mientras se hacía a un lado, dándole paso a abrir el cofre.

— Cla-claro, ¿y como así estás aquí, Suzuna? —habló la Ayuzawa mayor abriendo el baúl que se hallaba a la derecha en el que estaba Suzuna, agarrando su contenido.

— Te lo explico afuera —y sin más, salió de ahí. Claro que la peli-negra debía de considerar el hecho de que ese festival estaba predispuesto para aumentar no sólo la población masculina, sino también la femenina.

Pasados unos minutos, ella igual salió en dirección a la entrada. Le indicaron que entrara a una tienda blanca para cambiarse, y así lo hizo. Cuando terminó de vestirse estuvo dispuesta a encontrarse con su hermana y charlar un poco. Al cabo de un rato, ya todos estaban listos y disfrazados. Momo y Natsumi también llegaron para evaluar los disfraces. Cada uno de los grupos pasaron de poco en poco, hasta que llegó uno ciertamente peculiar.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma —se quejó el Shintani al ver cómo estaba y qué llevaba puesto.

— Pero si te ves adorable, eres el más lindo Cupido que vi en mi vida —reclamó la oji-chicle tomando una foto de la pareja, Suzuna y Hinata—. Hmm, el traje de Shintani-kun se llevará un hermoso 10 —sinceró. El chico llevaba una toga blanca amarrada a un lado, sandalias y un par de alas doradas adheridas a su cabello. Sin olvidar que las alas de plumón y las flechas que llevaba colgando de su espalda le daban un aire encantador.

— Y yo a Suzuna-chan le doy un... 8 —exclamó Natsumi. Debía admitir que la susodicha se veía muy bien, a pesar del vestido corto y medias al muslo, su cara lucía sumamente tierna con ese ligero rubor y su cabello suelto.

— Tienen un promedio de 9. ¡Siguiente pareja! —gritó la pelirroja— ¡Oh! Que lindos se ven juntos. Jum, me gusta la combinación. Usui-kun, se te ve bien el traje de príncipe azul, te llevas un 9 —y para finalizar, las chicas de los alrededores no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro, lo que causó cierto sentimiento de frustración en la Ayuzawa—. ¿Cuánto le das a la Kaichou, Natsumi-chan?

— Considerando que es Afrodita... Le doy un 10. Me encanta el vestido corto de tirantes blanco, las ligas de flores en los tobillos y más esa corona de rosas en su cabeza. ¡Ah! Y lamento el hecho de que no tengas zapatos. Momo quiso hacer el disfraz de la manera más realista que pudo.

— Jeje, gomen~nee Misaki-chan. Creo que me emocioné un poquito nada más. ¡Pero te luce! —por primera vez, Usui concordó con Momo. Misaki lucía preciosa, más de como siempre está (en palabras del rubio, claro). Eso es algo que no podía negarlo ni aunque le pagasen por ello. Pero si es dinero de lo que hablamos...

— Momo, ya no mas distracciones.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Escuchen! —exclamó abarcando la atención de todos— Bien, ehm~ son 5 retos los que van a suceder, de seguro se preguntarán "¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?", pues esto forma parte del primer reto. ¿Si ven esa carretilla en donde se encuentra Tomoki-chan? En ese lugar ustedes tendrán que elegir una poción y bebérsela. Cada una viene con su efecto negativo, así que escojan con cuidado. Ese efecto tendrán que aplicarlo hasta que temrmine la carrera.

Las chicas guiaron a la multitud hasta el puesto de "brujería" y de pareja en pareja iban eligiendo los diversos envases con jugos insaboros, ácidos, dulces o amargos.

— La siguiente pareja es la de Usui y Misaki, adelante.

La primera en elegir fue la Kaichou, se veía dudosa pero terminó por elegir una de un color amarillento, y Usui, sin siquiera pasear la mirada como lo hizo Ayuzawa, eligió la del color negro.

— Entonces una amarilla y una negra, bébanselas por favor.

Temerosa, Misaki fue la primera en degustar y escupir aquel líquido. A excepción de Takumi, quien tomaba la poción con todo el gusto del mundo.

— Sabe muy amargo —reclamó la peli-negra intentando limpiarse la lengua.

— ¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que la poción de ella fue la de flechado, es decir, que tienes que ser como Cupido y andar lanzando este par de flechas —comenzó Momo entregando unas flechas de plástico a la confusa chica— a todos los blancos que encuentres como ese que ves en la puerta. Lanza la flecha, anda.

Fijó su mirada ámbar en ese círculo de zebra y aflojó la soga. La flecha atravesó ese trozo de madera consiguiendo darle al centro.

— Perfecto, si no le das a ninguno de los 8 blancos antes de finalizar, perderás. Y por cada que no le des en la zona de esas 3 líneas, ambos perderán un punto de su puntaje final. ¿A qué sabe tu poción Usui-kun?

— Pues es algo salada —respondió observando con atención el bufido de Momo y la curiosa sonrisa de Natsumi.

— Tu poción es de nada, eso quiere decir que estás a salvo. No como los otros que por escoger el negro y tener un extraño sabor, terminaron expulsados —sinceró Natsumi con una sonrisa encarada—. ¡Síganme! Vamos a avanzar al segundo reto de esta carrera.

— ¡Misaki-chan! —llamó el castaño corriendo junto la mano de Suzuna.

— Sanshita-kun —gruñó el rubio.

— ¿Hinata? Oh, tú eras la pareja de Suzuna —completó la Ayuzawa recordando sus absurdas hipótesis— ¡Me alegro! ¿Qué poción eligieron —mas la única respuesta de su hermana se basaba en gestos y señas, por lo que no pudo entender ni un solo comino.

— La poción del silencio —tradujo el oji-café mientras la menor asentía—, y yo elegí la del enamorado, tendré que actuar todo el día como pareja de mi querida Suzuna —dijo en tono empalagoso. Que, ciertamente, comenzaba a dudar de si estaba actuando o en realidad estaba comportándose como era. Porque él no podía hacer eso, sabía que era imposible y sólo actuación. Lo era, ¿cierto?

Oyeron el llamado de la peli-negra y se apresuraron por llegar hasta donde la chica estaba.

— Bien, a partir de ahora tendrán que correr por llegar a los diversos retos, a penas suene el pito, ustedes saldrán corriendo hacia los 4 puestos restantes. Primero tendrán que dar 5 golpes al blanco que bota a Cupido —anunció la pelirroja señalando al frente—, siguiendo la ruta de las flechas se encontrarán con el cuarto reto, que se basa en buscar al sapo con su número y besarlo, y para hacerlo más interesante, en el camino tendrán que encontrar 15 chocolates que están escondidos, 15 por pareja, los revisaremos al final. ¡Uh! y la carrera finaliza al haber cazado a las 5 mariposas de diversos colores. Sólo es cuestión de que sigan esas flechas. Vuelves aquí a la meta, en la salida de la escuela, y ya con los requisitos los calificaremos. Por ahí en el puesto de Cupido hay unas canastas para que puedan llevar los pedidos y los frascos para la caza de mariposas. Las redes serán entregadas apenas lleguen, ¿está entendido?

— Hai —respondieron todos.

— Entonces... En sus maracas.

— Momo, ¿"En sus maracas"?

— Así dice mi abuelo. Como iba diciendo; en sus **MARACAS**, ¿listos? ¡Fuera!

.

.

.

Y allí se hallaba él, recostado en esa banca observando las estrellas. Usui comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en el transcurso de esa entretenida carrera, desde la cara que puso Misaki al besar ese sapo, la frustración que ella tenía al no apuntarle al blanco con esas flechas que le encomendaron. Había estudiado cada una de las caras que ponía, por poco y le tomaba fotos. A fin de cuentas, no ganaron, pero valió la pena pasar todo el día con** SU** Ayzuawa.

— ¡Usui! —oyó que lo llamaron e inmediatamente se levantó— Te estuve buscando.

— ¿Qué pasó, Ayuzawa?

— Bueno yo... Quería darte estos chocolates, son una especie de agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí —dijo entregándole una pequeña funda repleta de chocolates.

Takumi no pudo evitar sonreír, no solo por el hecho de que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada, sino que realmente no había hecho nada por ella. Le gustaba considerar que esos chocolates pertenecía a una confesión oculta.

.

.

.

— ¡Usui, Usui! ¡Mira lo que traigo! —exclamó el alegre Shintani corriendo hacia el susodicho— Adivina qué son —hizo una breve pausa, pero después se animó a decir. Sin embargo, el sonido de una funda lo hizo reaccionar— ¿Qu-qué estás co-comiendo?

— Chocolates —respondió neutral.

— ¿Quién te los dio?

— Ayuzawa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOO! —gritó a todo pulmón y de manera melodramática arrodillándose— ¡A mí también me dio chocolates! —y a partir de ese punto, comenzó a llorar mientras el oji-esmeralda degustaba su regalo.

Se podría decir que el grito que pegó Hinata, dejó sordo a medio continente asiático.

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Evento #2: Chocolates**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_San Valentín llegó, eso quiere decir que Misaki hará chocolates. O bueno, al inicio fue difícil convencerla pero después pudo hacerlos. La cuestión es de: ¿A quién se los dará? Sabemos bien que por cierto rencor que ella tuvo, no le es tan sencillo comprender y mucho menos apreciar a los hombres. Por lo que seguramente ha de ser complicado el hecho de que entregue chocolates, sin embargo, al único que entregue los chocolates será el ganador del punto. Suerte._

_1-**Usui:Hinata**-2_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Eso no fue justo, salió empate. Nos dio a ambos."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Primera y última vez que lo diré, concuerdo con Usui, ¡fue un empate! Nos dio chocolates a ambos, no me parece."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista: **__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo IV:**__ ¡Llegó San Valentín!_

**_"Jamás imaginé estar en esta situación... Contigo."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NOTA:** Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD tambien lo de las tildes, aqui en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo _

_Creo que me ha quedado muy corto y aburrido QwQ como lo lamento, minna~san, hoy... Realmente no creo estar de un muy buen humor xD jajaja porque rayos siempre me ilusionan y me botan, oh historias hermosas, son mi unica escapada de la realidad. Quiero mudarme a los fanfics QwQ quien me comprende? QwQ_

_Ay caramba, ya me estoy poniendo sentimental -.-U creo que me afecto en algo jaja pero realmente esto es lo de menos, me ilusionan y me botan, mi mejor amiga falto por 2 semanas por casi sufrir peritonitis o algo del apendice terminado en 'itis' xD; para colmo estaba hospitalizada TwT; Alguna vez tuvieron ese sexto sentido? Yo siempre lo tengo pero nunca hago caso, hay algo que me dice 'no hagas esto' pero lo hago por capricho uwu grave error. Ayer me castigaron por haberme quedado en el aula de musica mientras todos estaban en formacion, el inspector para rematar u.u es muy estricto pero tambien cae muy bien, si lo hacen enojar o rompen una regla... considerense muertos xp aparte que ademas del castigo que tengo tienen que llamar a mis representates para que vayan a firmar la hoja de que me quedare en la escuela entre la proxima semana TnT creo que caera un Jueves TwT Por Dios como amo estas adoradas historias, espero ansiosa el dia en que la tecnologia se renueve y pueda adentrarme al mundo cibernetico *u* pero bueno ._. demasiada fantasia para un capitulo xD_

_Sigamons :3 lo siguiente en mi lista imaginaria es... Agradezco al review de:_

_**Criss .Nyan:**__ Sip~ ya se va dando cuenta :3 sin embargo no entiende razones ni circunstancias. Esta necio, sigue creyendo que ama a Misaki y no se da cuenta que de verdad ama a Suzuna TwT idiota ._. pero creo que algo mas despistado fue en el manga para poder terminarse dando cuenta de que ama a Suzuna, sigo sin creer que se van a casar *u* Eso...! Eso mismo iba a decir yo, es un cabeza dura tarada :3 o mas bien, como mi mama dice "ay, cabeza de pollo". Jajaja es verdad, Shizuko estaba muy fria que hasta intimido a Usui xD saunque quien no, si yo fuera ella odiaria a Kuuga, como no reaccionar asi cuando se entera que Sakura volvera a salir con Kuuga TnT aparte que el imbecil ese intento violar a Misaki y le daño los sentimientos a Sakura TnT como lo odio ¬¬ pero... Ya que ._. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, realmente hoy no es mi día de suerte TnT Yo creo que los chocolates han de tener veneno ¬w¬ supongo que Misa~Chan todavia conservara un poco de resentimiento del primer capitulo ¬w¬ Gracias por tu review :) realmente pense que me habian abandonado TnT ok no xD_

_Por Dios, en mis dias de sentimentalismo me pongo a escribir mas de lo normal O.o_

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, gracias a: __**Canichann001**__, __**Inochan-Uchiha**__, __**SetsukaChoi**,** Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_Tambien agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^: __**Canichann001**__, __**SetsukaChoi**__, __**Mr. Coockie**__, **Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**,** AV Bellamy **__ y __**orianay102**__._

_~Eeeeen Fin! (Sip, creditos a German Garmendia -w-)_

_~Uun abrazo psicologico_**_ (/^w^)/_**_** \(^w^\)**__ y nos vemos la proxima semana ^^)/ Chao chao_

_*Empieza a sonar "My girl's ex-boyfriend*_

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†Juro por el poder del chocolate que algun dia me volvere un panda y volare, te ire a saludar a tu casa, ¿si? ;)†_**


	5. Color Carmesí

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Lamento la demora en escribir o completar, pero es que me quedé sin wi-fi y no pude guardar nada TwT es un infierno, a duras penas puedo completarlo en el aula de computación del colegio TwT lamento si es que me demore en algo :3 Tengo... Buenas noticias, YA NO TENGO CASTIGO! Es hermoso *u* aunque me siento ciertamente culpable porque mandaron un llamado de atención al profesor de Musica. No he parado de disculparme toda la semana con el profesor, bueno, mis padres no deben de enterarse de esto._

_¿Saben? ¡Llego el fin del mundo! Publique a tiempo TwT que bien se siente, German Garmendia, soy mas responsable que tu *u* Me siento poderosa whahaha, por que sera que no soy asi en el colegio ._. pero no importa, ¡ACTUALICE A TIEMPO! Se siente bien~ *u*_

_Nos leemos abajo :3_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra: _**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo V:**__ Color Carmesí_

**_"Sonrojarse es algo involuntario, no lo puedes controlar, al igual que el amor."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las nubes, qué lindas estaban, se veían tan esponjosas y blancas. Casi como el algodón de azúcar. Nunca en su vida le había agradado ese curioso dulce, era muy empalagoso a su paladar, al igual que la mayoría de las golosinas. Sin embargo, él estaba ahí, recostado en la azotea comiendo los chocolates que Ayuzawa le regaló hace un par de días. El chocolate jamás le supo mejor, estaba por considerarlo su dulce favorito. Sinceramente, los chocolates que le regaló no eran demasiado dulces, aunque tampoco es como si no tuviera sabor, eran... Perfectos, no tenía otra palabra. Ni muy dulces ni muy amargos. Tal parece que Misaki se esforzó por hacerlos al gusto del rubio, y eso es lo que lo tenía tan pensativo.

Una ligera sonrisa surcó en sus labios con recordarla a ella. ¿Cómo es que pasó de estar pensando en las nubes hasta los chocolates que la joven hizo por él? Quizá no podía olvidarse de ella así de fácil, quizá su sonrisa le era inolvidable, quizá el hecho de verla sonrojarse mientras le entregaba un obsequio lo hacía feliz, más que feliz diría él. Y también sabía que la respuesta a todo esto era simple y sencilla; estaba enamorado. ¡Vaya! Nunca pensó que eso sucedería, pero ya era algo obvio. Tampoco se imaginó diciéndolo con facilidad. ¿Qué dirían sus apdres?

Rió.

No importa lo que ellos piensen, es más, quería gritarlo a todos. Estaba por subirse al tejado para decirle a todos qu-

— ¿Usui-kun? —cuestionó una dulce voz.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —preguntó neutral, como siempre.

— Ah, nada. Sólo andaba buscando un buen lugar para poder ver las nubes.

— Ya veo —respondió volviendo a recostarse.

— Hey, ultimamente has estado muy distraído. ¿Sucede algo?

— Nope.

— ¡Vamos! Sé que no nos tan bien, pero puedes contarme lo que sea. Soy una tumba —comentó la castaña sonriendo.

— Mmm —pensó y pensó, demoró algo en dar su respuesta, aunque finalmente lo hizo—. Nope.

— ¡Por favor! —suplicó poniendo la típica cara de perrito que, siempre daba resultados, y esta vez no hubo excepciones.

— Está bien —suspiró resignado ante la actitud de la chica—, no es nada importante, sólo es algo que sucedió en el festival de San Valentín.

— Y eso es...

— Cuando Misaki me dio los chocolates, todavía recuerdo su sonrojo. No se me olvida, me satisface saber que eso fue por mí, y que los chocolates que me entregó no pertenecía a ningún agradecimiento.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

— Porque yo no he hecho nada por ella. Eso que ella cree que hice —por no decir que manchó su uniforme de maid— sucedió el anterior año, sólo hubo una pequeña confusión. Tal parece que los dulces fueron involuntarios, es decir...

— Chocolates de enamorados —completó la muchacha mientras él asentía—, eres muy observados. Jum, entonces no te puedes olvidar de su sonrojo. ¿No te gustaría volver a verlo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues —balbuceó ella sacando una pequeña libreta morada, la misma que Shizuko portaba hace unos días—, como ya no se me ocurren más ideas para su guerra, tenía pensado en que ustedes podrían elegir un reto. Y, claro, les ofreceríamos algo de ayuda, si desean. Así que podrías elegir como desafío el hacerla sonrojar, supongo que podrás planear bien cómo conseguirlo, ¿quieres intentarlo? —finalizó ofreciéndole al rubio un esfero

El Takumi miró con desdén a la pluma y después a la libreta. Si quería ganar algo debía de ser de manera justa, nunca le ha gustado ganar con trampas. Y si él iba a recibir un trato, Shintani también tendría que tenerlo.

— ¿Y Sanshita-kun tendrá el mismo trato?

— Debería de ser así. Eso creo.

Bueno... No tenía nada qué perder, ¿cierto? ¡Qué más daba! Seguramente podría ganarle al castaño. Además, ya sabía perfectamente qué técnica utilizaría. No debatió más y agarró la pluma, anotando "Evento #3: Sonrojo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Y eso fue lo que pasó, o, bueno, por lo menos lo que Sakura-chan me contó. ¡¿Cómo rayos quieren que la haga sonrojar?! Eso es... ¡Casi imposible! —exclamó Hinata dramáticamente, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

— No seas tan melodramático, puede que te vaya bien —declaró Suzuna acariciando gentilmente aquellos sedosas hebras castañas que se esparcían por sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? Puede que Usui gane y me llegue a empatar —dijo histérico mientras intentaba acomodarse en las piernas de la chica.

La suave brisa del otoño refregó el ambiente, causando que las verdes hojas comenzasen a caer. La Ayuzawa menor se hundió entre su bufanda, no es que se estuviera congelando; bueno, quizá solo un poquito; pero era más por la parte de que ella intentaba esconder algo.

_**¿Un sonrojo tal vez? Si, era eso.**_

Por primera vez ella estaba sonrojada, debido a la simple y única presencia de él, Hinata. No es que le incomodase, era por la posición en la que estaban. Le era reconfortante tener su cabeza recostada en su regazo, su respiración era sutil, calmada y, según ella, música para sus oídos. Suzuna se apoyaba en el tronco de un bello sauce y mantenía su mano acariciando el cabello de color chocolate.

¿Cómo podía esa posición incomodarla? Si lo único que la chica temía trataba sobre que los latidos desbocados de su corazón pudieran ser oídos. Sabía lo que se sentía estar enamorada, también sabía que lo estaba, pero jamás se imaginó que sería de ese joven que actualmente estaba recostado en sus piernas. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió regresar a la realidad.

Eso no era posible. Hinata estaba enamorado de Misaki, su hermana mayor. ¡Ja! Sería tonto si siguiera con esos sentimientos sabiendo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, y más aun sabiendo que ese "alguien" era su hermana. Pero así es el amor, estúpido, ciego. Oh vamos, todos lo sufrimos alguna vez. Al amor no se lo controla, tampoco se lo decide. Sin embargo, lo estúpido no se le quitaba. ¿Por qué será que los enamorados piensan más por el corazón que por el cerebro?

Pero... ¿En realidad Shintani Hinata estaba enamorado de Ayuzawa Misaki? ¿O tan sólo era eso lo que ambos querían creer?

— Hmm, ¿especificaron a qué "sonrojarse" se refería? —preguntó la de coletas eliminando esos inmundos pensamientos de su mente.

— Pues no. ¿Qué tramas? —preguntó sentándose en el pasto para observar a la chica. Aunque, las verdaderas intenciones no eran observarla, sino admirarla. La brisa soplaba suavemente alcanzando a mover sus cabellos oscuros, y las hojas comenzaban a caer en pocas porciones. Tal parecía que el mundo quería enamorarlo. Pero... Pero... ¡Era simplemente inaudito! No podía ser que le gustase la hermana menor de su maid, su alma gemela, su media naranja, su pan con miel, ¡la pimienta de su sal!

Ok, eso sonaba patético, ilógico, cursi y empalagoso. Sin embargo, no podía estarse enamorando de la hermana de su media naranja (sin exagerar tanto ni pasarse la raya de "cursi"), y aún más cuando es la hermana MENOR de quien hablamos.

¡Por Dios! Con esa cara de angel y su inocencia... ¿Quién no se enamoraría? ¿Eh? ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?! N-no , no debería pensar en eso. Rotundamente no. Pero ella era tan... ¡BASTA!

— Bueno, Misaki-chan se suele sonrojar de la rabia. Podrías enfurecerla con una acción, no sé, quizá si la empapas con una balde de agua bien helada ha de funcionar. Todavía sigue en el colegio por unos papeles que tenía que firmar.

— E-eh sí, gracias, muchas gracias Suzuna-chan —balbuceó en un torcido intento de poder pararse. La abrazó con cariño y susurró un leve "gracias" para después salir corriendo, con ciertas caídas y tropezones como todo borracho lo haría. Y la cara de ella era todo un poema, un dulce sonrojo (aún más potente que el anterior) abordó sus mejillas. Ahora sí podía decirse que sus latidos alcanzaban a ser oídos claramente.

— ¿Y a este qué bicho le picó? —se preguntó extrañada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Entonces ese es el plan —finalizó Usui, quien se hallaba explicando a Sakura lo que iba a hacer.

— Suerte, no dudes en avisarme si necesitas de ayuda. ¿Seguro que no la quieres?

— Quiero ganar esto de manera limpia.

— Me alegra que pienses así porqu- ¡Ah! Es un mensaje de Shintani-kun. Dice que ya viene al colegio para cumplir con el reto —repitió leyendo el mensaje—. Será mejor que te apures.

— Creo que ahora sí necesito de tu ayuda. Quiero que lo retengas por unos segundos, ¿puedes? Te mandaré un mensaje para cuando ya haya finalizado.

— Hai —dicho esto, el chico salió corriendo en dirección al edificio donde se hallaba nuestra querida maid.

Subía las escaleras rápidamente mientras buscaba la sala de reunión del congreso estudiantil. Traspasó el segundo piso y llegó al tercero recorriendo con la mirada las puertas que a su lado pasaban. Finalmente llegó a la última y la abrió, encontrándose con Ayuzawa a punto de tocar la percha, quedando cara a cara con ella.

— Usui —susurró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Sanshita-kun? —preguntó con un tono celoso, sacando su lado posesivo a flor de piel. Tampoco pudo esconderlo, realmente la respuesta a eso le hacía falta. No, la necesitaba.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —reclamó.

— Sólo respóndeme —exigió seriamente.

— Pues... Es normal, creo que es mi amigo. Sólo eso y ya.

— ¿Qué relación tuvieron en el pasado?

— Simplemente éramos mejores amigos. Él era muy tierno y bastante terco con respecto a la comida, pero fui tomándole tiempo con el paso de los años.

— ¿Y nada más? ¿Únicamente lo quieres como amigo? —ella aceptó con un "ajam". Se sintió aliviado al oír esa respuesta. Sin embargo, su cuerpo albergaba otra necesidad, la necesidad de alcararles las cosas tal cual como lo había hecho hace un año. La necesidad de decirle cuánto la amaba— Bien, porque quiero decirte, no, aclararte algo.

— Te escuch- —calló al observar como poco a poco Usui comenzaba a erguirse, logrando quedar a su altura.

— Quiero que quede en claro —hizo una leve pausa, miró fijamente a sus ojos ámbar y tomó con ambas manos su tersa cara— que, a pesar de lo que pase, nunca te dejaré —susurró acercándose lentamente hasta parar, estando a pocos milímetros de la boca de la Kaichou. Pudo sentir el aliento de ella chocar contra su piel, el olor de vainilla y canela que desprendía su cabello, y con una simple palabra finalizó—. Te amo, Ayuzawa.

Y sin más, la besó. La besó dulcemente, moviéndose lentamente sobre sus labios. Finalmente pudo liberar ese deseo oprimido que contenía. La sostuvo suavemente por la barbilla hasta quedar sin aliento, podría jurar que la cercanía de ambos pudo hacer que él oyese los latidos del corazón de la chica. Se separó de manera lenta para ver la reacción de ella, mirándola de manera detallada.

Sonrió.

Mientras que ella... ¡Ni si quiera pudo cerrar los ojos del asombro! La había tomado de sorpresa, y si no hubiera sido porque le aplastó a el la camisa quizá el beso no se hubiera roto. Aunque tampoco podía decir que él besaba mal. Estaría mintiendo si dijese eso, porque realmente... ¡Realmente ni ganas le faltaban para corresponder aquel dulce beso!

Compartieron un par de miradas, hundiéndose en los orbes del otro. Se fueron acercando, como si el beso se fuera a repetir, pero no, eso no pasó. Ella salió de ahí a penas se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Roja a más no poder y dejando a un Satisfecho Usui en el salón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡~Uh! Hola Sakura-chan —saludó el Shintani con un gesto de cansancio y agotamiento.

— Nee, ¿por qué llevas un balde repleto de agua? —mencionó confundida si quitar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular. Esperando a ese dichoso mensaje.

— Es para que Misaki-chan se sonroje de la ira, buajajaja —rió malévolamente.

— Oh, ya no te molestes. Usui-kun ganó —respondió con naturalidad.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— A mi me consta que la hizo sonrojar —reiteró Shizuko, uniéndose al par—. Hace un rato vi a Misaki salir del salón estudiantil muy sonrojada, demasiado, diría yo. Me asomé un poco y vi a Usui sonriendo y... Saboreándose los labios —recordó con cierto gesto de desagrado.

— ¡No puede ser! —lloriqueó el chico— ¡Siempre me gana, pero no, la próxima no lo harás! ¡USUI! —gritó a todo pulmón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— "¡Últimas noticias! ¡Últimas noticias! Hoy en la tarde hubo un pequeño temblor en la parte de Osaka, investigaciones recientes demuestran que ese temblor fue ocasionado por un joven de 17 años, no tenemos el perfil hasta ahora, pero por la fuerza del temblor se cree que vive en la parte de Japón, vivió comiendo toda su vida verduras y-"—decía el noticiero, hasta ser abruptamente cambiado.

— Aburrido, siguiente canal —dijo Usui oprimiendo las teclas del control remoto, cambiando el programa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Evento #3: Sonrojo**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_El punto a todo esto es lograr que Misaki se sonroje, ¿Cómo? No lo se, esto es a cuestión de su imaginación, que quede en claro que Misaki es una persona ciertamente inestable, cosas que pueden hacerla sonrojar la hacen enojar, y cosas que la hacen enojar... Bueno, eso aun no esta previsto, pero cualquier paso en falso puede propinarles un buen golpe en la cara, y quizá un pase gratis al hospital, ¡LA GANGA DEL AÑO! Buena suerte._

_2-**Usui:Hinata**-2_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Empate, Sanshita-kun, hey, ¿no fuiste tú el que salió en las noticias? Eso del causante del temblor en Osaka."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Calla. Que por tu culpa los pobres habitantes pudieron haberse quedado sin hogar."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista: **__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo V:**__ Color Carmesí_

**_"_****_Sonrojarse es algo involuntario, no lo puedes controlar, al igual que el amor_**."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NOTA:** Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD tambien lo de las tildes, aqui en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo_

_No saben cuantas veces el wifi se me puso lento y no guardo mi actualizacion TnT fueron 2 veces, y seguidas! Whaaaa, que feo TnT_

_Me siento tan bien~ no hay castigo, y ya mismo salgo de clases por lo que tendré más tiempo para dedicarme al fanfic, todos los capitulos los escribo en las clases que me aburro TnT por eso la inspiracion, lamento no haber introducido muy bien el beso, este capitulo fue el que me hizo martiriar y partirme miles de veces la cabeza, sobre todo ese beso, pero se que no lo introduje bien, asi que lo siento uwu Pero... Pero... HUBO UN BESO! Prometo que habrá mas, sip~ pero tendran que esperar un par de capitulos mas :) Tendré que leer mas fanfics de Usui y Misaki para poder inspirarme, fanfics alla voy *o*)/ preparense para seer leidos y quiza reviewados (o como se diga xD)_

_6 capitulos y ya se termina la historia :´) que hermoso :3 esta sera la primera historia de capitulos que termine, uhm~ espero que les haya gustado. Hoy no tengo mucho que contarles asi que pasemos a lo siguiente, vale n.n?_

_Ustedes me hacen feliz, amo sus comentarios TwT Agradezco a los reviews de:_

_**SetsukaChoi:** Nee~ gracias :3 sip~ la comodidad de la casa, una taza de cafe, sentada en el sillon con la computadora o el telefono en el regazo, que rica vida~ o bueno, eso es lo que me imagino yo xD gracias por lo de la historia n.n pense que no iba a ser una buena idea jaja, pero no iba a abandonarla QwQ!_

_**Nagisa del Mar:** Gracias por todo lo que dijiste QwQ yo igual amo, adoro y halago tu historia de **¡¿Me voy a Casar?!** me encantó como la narraste :3 te admiro mucho como escritora eh n.n eh, enserio le puse un toque de humor ;w; wa~ de eso ni cuenta me habia dado, crei que perdi el toque de payaso comediante TwT todavía peudo ir al circo a audicionar como payaso plin-plin *u* ok no xD pero si me agrada hacer reir a la gente :3 tambien me alegra haberte hecho reir n.n jajajajaja xD Yo me lo imagino en chibi xD espero igual que abra los ojos, bueno... en unos cuantos capitulos y el fierro-destruye-mentiras le dara un buen merecido :3 Igual que tu, espero que Usui gane *u* hace mejor pareja con Misaki xD bueno, yo creo que si ganara :3 espero que gane porque si no... Imaginacion~ ya no mas droga para ti ¬¬ espero que te haya agradado este capitulo :D PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO PUSE A TIEMPO! Waa~ se siente bien *-* Nos leemos n.n)/_

_**Criss .Nyan:**__ Muajaja Usui le empato a Hinata TwT pense que jamas sucederia :3 PERO SUCEDIO! Si~ ahora es cuando las fanaticas del equipo Takumi enloquecen. Realmente la recompensa de que esperen una semana no me parece muy justa uwu mis capitulos son muy cortos y suceden demasiado rapido xD Sip, me atraparon TwT no podia esconderme, ademas de que yo estaba justo en la puerta, el inspector y la maestra que no encontraron son como sabuesos, te olfatean y declarate muerto D: eso y que tienen un tono de voz como el de "escondete y expulsado de la escuela, no volveras a estudiar en tu vida niño malo! whahahaha" e imaginate la risa malvada TuT Pero castigo ya no mas QwQ me perdonaron el castigo, gracias al cielo *u* es la tercera vez en el año que lo hacen xD a veces el inspector y la maestra son muy buenos :) y otras veces parecen con el mismo caracter de un bebe malgenio -w- ni modo :3 Es verdad, Kuuga es buena persona, cuando se da cuenta de que ama a Sakura, claro ¬¬ de ahi cuando le rompio todas sus esperanzas... Grite~ creo que fue mi culpa cuando la copa de mi casa se rompio xD que bien que no me abandonaras, yukata~ :3 Sayonara n.n)/_

**_Gracias a todos por seguir comentando QwQ_**

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, gracias a: __**Canichann001**__, __**Inochan-Uchiha**__, __**SetsukaChoi**,** Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**_**,**_** Nagisa del Mar**,** Sora Daishi**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_Tambien agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^: __**Canichann001**__, __**SetsukaChoi**__, __**Mr. Coockie**__, **Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**,** AV Bellamy, Sora**** Daishi**, **Nagisa Del Mar**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_~Eeeeen Fin! (Sip, creditos a German Garmendia -w-)_

_~Uun abrazo psicologico_**_ (/^w^)/_**_** \(^w^\)**__ y nos vemos la proxima semana ^^)/ Chao chao_

_*Empieza a sonar "My girl's ex-boyfriend*_

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†Juro por el poder del chocolate que algun dia me volvere un panda y volare, te ire a saludar a tu casa, ¿si? ;)†_**


	6. ¿Es una cita?

_Konnichiwa Minna~san ^-^)7 ! Ya sé, ya se, debi de haber actualizado ayer TwT gomen~nasai minna. No tengo excusa, culpen a la flojera y la pereza, me atacaron ayer mientras quería actualizar, uh~ y tambien a mi nuevo vicio "Papa's Freezeria" *u* esas son las únicas razones por las que no actualice, no tengo perdon, pegenme su gustan, gomen~nasai. Aqui dejo algunos tomates por si gustan tirarme uno *dejando un balde de tomates*__  
_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Muy cursi para los amargados xD ah, y OoC :3 es que lo vi necesario Cx_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Maid-sama ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujirawa._

**_Letra: _**_A_

**_Artista: _**_Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo VI:**__ ¿Es una cita?  
_

**_"Creer que todo esto lo había hecho por una sola razón, y esa razón eres tú."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Por favor, por faovr, ¡por favor! —rogaba la castaña, con sus ojos tal cual como los de un cachorro.

— No lo sé, Sakura —respondió la peli-negra mordiéndose el labio para evitar dar una respuesta positiva, incluyendo el contacto visual. No es que no quisiese acompañarla al concierto, a pesar que no le agradaba el **grandísimo ídolo** de Kuuga, más bien sería el **grandísimo idiota**. Además del trabajo que tenía en el Caffe Latte, faltó demasiadas veces a sus diversos turnos, no podía continuar así.

— ¡Por favor! Por mí, ¿~si?

— ¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a Shizuko?

— Invité a Shizuko-san, pero ella estaba enojada conmigo porque quería volver a Kuuga-kun, eso y que tengo una cita con él. ¡Y se negó al enterarse de eso! ¡~Por favor! —pidió la Hanazono a punto de llorar, y... ¡Por Dios! Esa cara la estaba matando, sabía que en cualquier momento aceptaría. Su labio estaba por partirse por tanta fuerza aplicada.

— E-eh, y-yo... —dudó, regresando su mirada a la chica. Y... ¡Ya qué! No pudo resistir, tuvo que darle una respuesta positiva i es que no quería mantener la culpa durante toda la semana— ¡Está bien, iré al concierto de Kuuga contigo!

— Bien~, ve a pedirle las entradas a Shintani-kun. Está en la entrada del colegio —respondió apresurada mientras huía de la escena, conociendo bien la reacción de Misaki debido a lo que acababa de decir.

— No podrías decirle que m- —y se quedó con la palabra en boca, observando cómo Sakura corría, levantando el polvo del suelo— me entregue —finalizó.

Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de Seika. Avanzó la velocidad a la que iba al poder visualizar a Hinata caminando hasta las rendijas de la salida.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó, haciendo que el susodicho mirase para atrás, sonriéndole a ella tímidamente— Qué bien que te encuentro. Verás, Sakur-

— Sakura-chan te invitó al concierto de Kuuga, lo sé.

— Entonces... ¿Me podrías el boleto de entrada, por favor?

— Claro, pero no me dejaste terminar. Yo también iré al concierto —mencionó él, ampliado su sonrisa—. Quería preguntarte si quisieras ir conmigo al concierto.

Lo pensó más de dos veces, se debatía entre el sí y el no. ¿Debería aceptar? Después de todo, la salida sería simplemente una salida de amigos.

"¿Y qué hay de Usui?" preguntó Mini-chan. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Cómo se sentiría él si aceptase a ir al concierto con Hinata? Esperen. ¿Por qué pensaba en él? Ja, quizá a este paso puede que ella lo llegue a acosar. ¡Bueno, bueno! No era momento para pensar en Usui, tenía que dar una respuesta. Podría pensar en Takumi ya más tarde, puede que Misaki jamás lo haya mencionado pero... Hay veces en las que sueña con Usui, pero ¡shh! Es un secreto.

— Está bien —comentó sonriendo levemente. A fin de cuentas, el oji-café todavía era su mejor amigo, fortalecieron su lazo cuando el llegó al colegio, aunque cueste creerlo un poco.

— Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Eso quiere decir que es una cita?

— Supongo —dijo con cierto deje de duda. ¡Ella sólo quería ese boleto!

— ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la entrada del concierto? —cuestionó, recibiendo un ligero "si" de respuesta. Sonrió satisfecho y se retiró del sitio una vez que le entregó el boleto del concierto.

Una vez que ya se quedó sola en el lugar, se dio por observar el boletín por el que consiguió una "cita" con Hinata. Observó detalladamente el fondo de color morado con negro, las letras pixeleadas en amarillo, rojo, rosa, azul, naranja y verde, el sello de verificación de que no sea falso, y hasta el blanco reverso del ticket. Sin embargo, éste no era del todo blanco.

_"Sé lo mal que me comporté contigo, Sakura. Realmente lo que hice no tiene nombre, y me arrepiento de ello. Así que quería disculparme contigo y tus amigas, no pude hacerlo en persona porque los fans me podían descubrir, a cambio de ello te entrego esto. Estos boletos son 3 entradas VIP para tus amigas, Misaki y Shizuko. Me gustaría verte en el concierto, y, si gustas, quisiera que después de la presentación nos pudiéramos ver en el café de la esquina. No me importa si me descubre ahora, pero raramente siento la necesidad de verte. Y si es que me descubren, no te dejaré atrás, huiré contigo. Sólo quiero pasar un rato contigo y charlar un poco, ¿qué dices?_

_**-Kuuga**"_

— Jum, eso explica tu comportamiento, Sakura-chan —habló ella regresando a ver la dirección por la que el Shintani se fue.

* * *

**_Concierto de UxMishi, entrada VIP_**

**_Hora: 05h00 p.m._**

**_Lugar: Coliseo_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cubrió su boca y cuello con esa bufanda roja que tanto le encantaba, se colocó un par de guantes marrones y un abrigo muy sofocante. Junio no era un mes tan bueno que digamos; los climas habían enloquecido, cada vez se iban volviendo más fríos, podría jurar que Japón pronto se convertiría en un hotel para los pingüinos. Volvió a mirar el reloj verde que colgaba de la pared de su habitación.

— 4:50, tengo que irme pronto o llegaré tarde al parque —musitó Suzuna saliendo apresurada de la casa, había esperado con ansias que llegasen las cinco para ver a Hinata— ¡A~chú! —estornudó antes de pasar la calle. El viento completamente helado comenzaba a soplar hacia sus mejillas, corrió hasta llegar al parque encontrándose con esa banca hecha de troncos. Su aliento jadeante comenzaba a dibujarse cada vez más blanco, y otra vez.

Estornudó una, dos, tres veces y calló.

— ¡Uh! Creo que me resfriaré —dedujo ya con la nariz roja—, no importa. Shintani no ha de demorar mucho —y tras eso se sentó en la banca, hundiéndose en la calidez de su abrigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy tarde al concierto! —gritó Misaki corriendo a más no poder, por primera vez, PRIMERA VEZ, ella estaba llegando tarde. cruzó un par de cuadras velozmente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en la entrada del concierto. La carrera que acababa de echarse era muy larga, la había dejado completamente exhausta— Si quiera llegué. 5:01, mi registro jamás había sido de tanto atraso —recriminó dejándose descansar sobre sus rodillas.

Observó sus jeans malgastados y a su hermosa sudadera gris con letras rojas. Inmediatamente recordó a Aoi. ¿Qué le diría él si la viera con ese conjunto, otra vez? Rió suavemente.

— "Eso no es apropiado para una mujer, ustedes deberían comprar faldas lindas, vestidos cortos y tacones. No estar con... Eso. Deberías ser más femenina."

Comenzó a carcajear intentando imitar la voz del chico.

— ¿Misaki-chan? —preguntó el castaño al verla reírse sola, como una completa loca.

— E-eh, Hinata, qué sorpresa —respondió de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— N-nada en especial. ¿Entramos ya?

— Claro —accedió yendo hacia los guardias.

La fila era demasiado extensa, se podría decir que hasta tuvieron que cerrar la calle del Coliseo porque las personas bloqueaban la autopista. A la pobre chica le dio tanta pena pasar por enfrente de todas esas personas que estaban en la fila y hasta acamparon ahí. En cambio, la peli-negra consiguió de pura suerte un boleto VIP, omitió toda la multitud de gente, se presentó ante los guardias y estos la dejaron pasar. Se sentía tan mal, y avergonzada, por esas miradas envidiosas que se posaban en ella, estaba sumergida en la vergüenza. La Ayuzawa jamás había algo sin que hubiera derramado lágrimas, sangre y sudor en conseguirlo, pero esta vez tuvo que hacer una excepción por Sakura. La mantendría bien vigilada, y no sólo a ella, a Kuuga también.

Entraron hacia las primeras filas y se adelantaron en una sección, la VIP. Tenía un ángulo perfecto del concierto, snacks (o frituras) y bebidas, ¡también habían asientos increíblemente cómodos! Pero no, ella sería justa con todos aquellos que se hallaban en la multitud de la entrada, así que no se aprovecharía de todos esos lujos, incluyendo el no sentarse en aquellos asientos.

— No puedo creer que terminé haciendo esto —se quejó Sakura mirando detenidamente a la pasta morada de su cuadernillo, ese mismo en el que ponía todos los retos.

Leyó con lentitud "Evento #4: Cita" y con una pluma roja anotó un punto a favor de Hinata. Se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de hacer. Una tarde, ellos estaban hablando amenamente y a la Hanazono se le salió el ligero tema de que no tenía quién le acompañe al concierto de UxMishi, y él, amablemente, se ofreció a acompañarlo. Sin embargo, el foco se le encendió y rápidamente le dijo qué reto quería que hiciera. Dio la idea de que quien tuviera una cita con Misaki ganaría el punto que diferenciaría el empate entre Usui y Shintani, pero eso no sería todo.

_**Oh no.**_

Así como le ofreció ayuda a Usui en el anterior desafío (que fue hace un par de meses porque al joven castaño no se le ocurría idea alguna sobre qué desafío crear), tendría que brindarle de su ayuda a Hinata. Y el Shintani tuvo la idea de que con el otro boleto que quedara, ella invitara a Ayuzawa Misaki, aunque el se quedaría con el boleto de la peli-negra para poner en marcha su plan, claro. Sakura no pudo negarse ante su pedido.

Si es así, ¿Por qué se siente culpable con respecto a Hinata? ~Sip, a eso íbamos. ¿Por qué en lo de Hinata sí y en lo de Usui no? Pues porque en el evento del sonrojo no ayudó en mucho, ¡es más, en nada! En cambio, en este evento ayudó en todo, por poco y ella sería quien consiguiese la cita. Hasta se podría decir que el desafío está arreglado.

¡Cómo le carcomía la culpa! Pe-pero... No... Estaba en el concierto de UxMishi, iba a ver al cantante, iba a salir a la cafetería con Kuuga, SU Kuuga. Tendría que sentir culpabilidad después, mas no ahora. Sí, eso haría.

— ¡Kya! —oyó Sakura, ese grito pertenecía a alguien de la multitud, no cabía duda. La música de la banda comenzó a sonar y... Su voz... Por Dios, era hermosa. No pudo evitar unirse a la gritería de fanáticas.

— ¡Kuuga-kun! —chilló la castaña causando una ligera sonrisa en la Ayuzawa.

Realmente, la peli-negra no podía negar que la alegría de la Hanazono se le iba contagiando. Le gustaba verla feliz, sin embargo, desearía poder compartir ese motivo de alegría. No negaba que Kuuga cantaba bien, tenía música buena y eso... Pero no podía tener esa admiración que su amiga tenía hacia el cantante. Se podría decir que hasta comenzó a odiarlo, puesto que no solo intentó violarla, ¡rompió en trocitos las esperanzas de Sakura! Esa fue la principal razón por la que odió a los hombres, pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que habían excepciones, tales como Usui. Sigue agradecida por aquella vez que fue al pasillo y la defendió de Kuuga, ya ni sabía cómo pagarle por ese hecho. Oh vamos, había vuelto a pensar en él. Cómo temía que en pocas semanas llegue a acosarlo.

— Oe, Misaki-chan, ¿no sería mejor que te sentaras? —cuestionó el Shintani agarrando un par de papas de su funda de 'Ruffles'.

— Creo que prefiero quedarme parada —mencionó sonriendo levemente.

— Aquí está su orden de pizza, señorita Ayuzawa —interrumpió una voz masculina. Era suave, aterciopelada y le era muy familiar. Ella intentó ver el rostro de aquel misterioso repartidor, pero este era cubierto por la gorra con la marca de 'Papa Johns'.

¡Esperen! ¿Cómo es que él se sabía su nombre? Ah sí, fue porque la oji-ámbar había pedido pizza. ¡Un momento!

_**Pero si ella nunca pidió pizza.** _

— ¡QUIETO, SEGURIDAD! —gritaron los guardias agarrando al joven desconocido. La muchacha seguía impactada, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué se infiltró en la zona VIP? ¿Qué planea? La caja vacía de pizza cayó ante los pies de la chica, todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta.

La gorra roja del muchacho cayó de su cabeza y un '!Plam!' pudo oírse.

— ¡Usui! —gritó el Shintani levantándose de su asiento.

_**¿Usui? ¿Acababa de decir 'Usui?**_

Bajo la mirada del susodicho se podía apreciar su sonrisa tipo 'Colgate', mostrando esos perfectos dientes blancos. Misaki se llevó las manos a su pecho y pudo sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Eran esos instantes en los que sentía su corazón en su garganta, casi a punto de escupirlo.

— Hm —masculló Takumi. Sonrió cómplice y, rápidamente, se libró de los agarres de Seguridad, yendo al lado de Ayuzawa, corriendo a una gran velocidad.

Ella no podía creer nada, el impacto de la sorpresa la seguía manipulando; sólo podía atinar a observarlo fijamente. Y un suave agarre de la mano (perteneciente de él, por supuesto) la devolvió a la realidad.

— Corre —susurró el rubio. Y de un instante para otro, ambos se hallaban corriendo. No, más bien, huyendo.

¿La situación? Aún le costaba poder regresar del Shock, simplemente sabía que estaba huyendo agarrada de la mano de Usui Takumi, pero era divertido... Y, ciertamente, no sabía a qué rato comenzó a correr ni a dónde se dirigían. La peli-negra soltó una risita traviesa, permitiendo que el oji-esmeralda la llevase a cualquier lugar. No pensaba soltarlo en un buen rato.

— Vamos, corre más rápido —rió el Takumi. Una sonrisa juguetona brotó de él, algo que jamás habría permitido estando consiente de lo que hacía, eso no era algo de su personalidad, pero todo lo que hacía era por instinto. Era un reflejo de la adrenalina que creaba, algo que nunca se dio por mostrar. Miles de mariposas comenzaban a revolotear en la barriga del joven.

Por otro lado, él se sentía renovado. No pudo contener esa risa traviesa y su tono juguetón. A pesar de no usarla o aplicarla, una vez no le haría daño alguno. ¡Pero cómo no sentirla! La adrenalina de correr de la mano de Misaki, ser perseguido por Sanshita-kun y los guardias. Era tanta su emoción, hasta quería gritar.

De seguro se preguntarán "¿Cómo es que llegó hasta el concierto, se infiltró en la sala VIP y todo eso sólo para huir con Misaki?", cualquiera diría que fue una mera coincidencia, pero no, no fue así. Él ya sabía a dónde se dirigía y para qué. No hace mucho había escuchado la curiosa conversación entre la Hanazono y el Shintani, Usui se partía la cabeza al no saber cómo hacer que la peli-negra saliese con él, y, al descubrir lo del concierto de UxMishi, no pudo hacer nada más que resignarse (algo que no hubiera hecho, puesto que era muy perseverante). Sakura lo había ayudado en el evento del sonrojo, le dijo que haría lo mismo con Hinata. Hmm, pero nunca dijo que no podía infiltrarse en ese evento del concierto, quizá le hayan ganado con lo de la cita, pero pudo interrumpir en la cita.

He ahí la razón por la que hizo todo eso.

— Lo siento, Sanshita-kun, pero voy a tomar prestada a tu cita —gritó el rubio corriendo más rápido. Consiguiendo perder a quienes lo perseguían.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la chica, a penas, recuperando el aliento.

— Realmente no pensé en eso, sólo quería sacarte de ahí. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, por aquí cerca hay una feria que no llegó hace mucho, ¿qué te parece si vamos a verla? —preguntó halando gentilmente la mano de ella, indicando que lo siguiera.

Se sentía tan confortable mantener sus manos entrelazadas, también algo vergonzoso el pasearse por ahí, y aún más cuando las personas que pasaban iban con una cara de "Oh, que tierna pareja", muy pocas con la cara "Búsquense un hotel" y otros con la típica de "¿Creer que me importa?". Pero no le preocupaba ya, aunque se hallaban vagando sin rumbo, a ella le importaba el más mínimo comino. Lo seguiría a pesar de todo. ¿La razón? Por que lo ama.

_Sonrió al darse cuenta de aquello en lo que acababa de pensar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liso, liso, liso, nudo, ¡agh! Cómo odiaba cepillarse el cabello, bueno... A veces, pero es que realmente le dolía cuando su cabello se hallaba con muchos nudos. Ojalá su cabello fuera como el de Suzuna. Oh, que lindos recuerdos.

Es imposible olvidarse de aquellas veces en las que Misaki cepillaba el cabello de su hermana, siempre fue tan suave, sedoso, ¡y sin nudos! Sentía que peinaba una cascada de chocolate. ¿Hm, les cuento un secreto? Habían veces en que Suzuna le pedía que peinara su cabello durante las noches. Y, sin pensarlo, la menor comenzaba a cantar la canción de "Toeto", de La Vocaloid 03; Luka Megurine. Pero su hermana encontró una versión de los Nico Nico de una cantante denominada "Usa", uh~ como le encantaba esa canción. No la dejaba de cantar en todo el santo día. Pudo haberse estresado cada cuanto la cancioncita esa sonaba, pero no lo hacia. La razón por la cual seguía gustandole esa canción era porque Suzuna la cantaba, ella tenia una hermosa voz; suave, dulce y melodiosa.

¡Ah! Hablando de su hermanita menor... ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando llego a la casa no la vio por ningún lado, y ojo que todos los miércoles Suzuna se ponía a cortar las manzanas en forma de conejo. Aunque su hermanita no estaba en la cocina. Ciertamente se hallaba preocupada. Usualmente ella volvía a las seis o siete de la noche, sin embargo el reloj ya daba las nueve y ella no regresaba. Supuso que estaba con Hinata, pero no, porque Hinata fue quien la acompaño hasta el concierto. Si algo le pasaba a ella juraría que... Que... Bueno... ¡Que algo malo le sucedería a quien le haya hecho daño! Claro que no podría definirlo ahora porque no tenía idea alguna de que podría aplicarle al bastardo ese.

"¡PUM!" ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡YA LLEGUÉ, ONEE-CHAN! —el grito de la menor la hizo suspirar de alivio. Por un momento había pensado que la secuestraron o algo parecido— Aah, Aah, ¡Aaachu!

Dejó su cepillo de lado y se encaminó hasta la entrada de su casa. No vio a la Ayuzawa menor.

— Debió de subir.

Volvió gradas arriba hasta llegar al pasillo que estaba con sus habitaciones. Cocina, baño, su habitación, la habitación de su madre, ¡bingo! Habitación de Suzuna. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Mm, principalmente quería saber la razón por la que había llegado tarde, reclamarle un poco, regañarla y explicarle lo que posiblemente pudo haberle sucedido, y, para cerrar con broche de oro, abrazarla diciendo lo mucho que la extrañaba. Si, quizá no estaba en su personalidad pero la tenía muy angustiada. Suzuna es parte de la familia a la cual tanto lucho para proteger.

Se acercó a la puerta de madera, preparándose para darle suaves golpes. Pero paro en seco al oír ciertos murmullos.

— ¡Achu! Agh, baka. Ya son las nueve y él nunca se apareció —estornudo tras estornudo, y la pobre chica comenzaba a oírse congestionada—, espero que tenga una buena excusa.

**_Tin tin tin._**

— ¿Uh? ¿Un mensaje? —dijo Suzuna revisando el celular de rosa pálido que poseía. Por fin había conseguido un celular, después de todo lo que le presumían sus compañeros— Ehm, ¿Cómo hago esto? A ver, abro la tapa, uh, ¿Qué hace este botón? —sin embargo, la menor desconocía el hecho de manejar esa maquinita— "_Mensaje nuevo_" dime algo que no sepa. ¿Cómo le hago para abrir el mensaje? Ehm, y si aplasto este. ¿Eh? ¡NO! Volví a la pantalla de inicio.

Tras vanos intentos de abrir ese miserable mensaje, se cansó de intentarlo y, por la rabia, aplastó todos los botones que pudo hasta que uno se adentró en el mensaje.

**_De:_**_Shintani Hinata_

_**Lamento no haber ido, tuve algo que atender.**_

_Tres, dos, uno._

— ¡HINATA! Maldito, cómo rayos osa a decirme a estas horas de la noche. ¡¿Estuve esperando toda la tarde y ahora, 4 horas después, me vienes a decir que tenias algo que hacer?! Maldito. Además... Esas míseras 12 palabras y acabo de pescar un resfriado —gritó al aparatejo que tenía en sus manos. Como si este le fuera a dar las respuestas, claro—. ¡IDIOTA SANSHITA-KUN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡A-Achú~! —estornudó el joven castaño a medio dormir— ¡Mi nombre es Shintani, no Sanshita! —gritó volviendo a dormir

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Evento #4: Cita**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Hemos llegado a un punto en el que ustedes tienen que conseguir una cita con Misaki, creo que este es el reto más difícil hasta ahora. Además, no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto, concluiré con mi frase habitual, el que consiga salir con Misaki-chan ganará el punto. ¿Me pregunto... Quién ganará?_

_2-**Usui:Hinata**-3_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"No puedo creer que me hayas quitado a mi cita, Usui."_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"Jajajajaja eso fue épico, debiste ver tu cara."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"Cállate. Me tocó pagar la pizza esa que ni si quiera existía, todo por tu culpa. Uh~ me pregunto si Suzuna estará bien, no le dije lo de ayer jeje. ¿De casualidad__ no fuiste tu quien gritó a las nueve 'SANSHITA-KUN', o algo semejante?"_

**_Usui escribió_**

_"No, a esas horas yo ya estaba durmiendo."_

**_Hinata escribió_**

_"~Hmm ¿Quién habrá sido?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Letra:**__ A_

_**Artista: **__Sandoval_

_**A quien tú decidiste amar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Syrup-364_

_**Capítulo VI:**__ ¿Es una cita?  
_

**_"_****_Creer que todo esto lo había hecho por una sola razón, y esa razón eres tú_**."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**NOTA:** Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD tambien lo de las tildes, aqui en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

_Y? Les gusto? A mi me gusto la parte en la que los guardias atraparon a Usui disfrazado de repartidor *u* y cuando Misaki lo descubrió y ambos huyeron *u* Este es un capitulo un poco mas largo de lo habitual ^^ en recompensa por no haberles traido a tiempo y haberme atrasado casi 5 dias. Me salio algo cursi, ya lo se ^^ pero yo se los adverti._

_**NOTA (2):** Ah shi~ hubo un cambio de planes, un bloqueo hizo que ya no hubiera capitulo 11 uwu solo van a ser 10 capitulos ^^ Eso era todo :3_

_Como ya sabrán estoy cambiando ciertas cosas del manga y del anime -w- asi que lamento si los tiempos __están mal, las personalidades o algo parecido._

_Ya saben quien es Mini-chan ^^ apareció en el primer capitulo :3 Bueno, creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que jamas en mi vida hice *u* que bien~ crei que ya no los hacia largos, ni el unico One~shot que hice me salio de 3 mil palabras. Los capitulos de aqui son cortos uwu ah si, lamento haber actualizado tarde unos dias despues claro, realmente soy muy descomedida, mi unica excusa es que la vagancia y al diversion decidieron tenderme una emboscada y no actualice TwT pero valio la pena *u* jugue Halo y Papa's Freezeria :3 pero ahora si, actualizare temprano ^^ ahora ya estoy escribiendo en mi celular :3 asi que sera mas facil actualizar ^^_

_Uwaaa~! Cuatro mil y piquito de palabras, que emocion!_

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, casi y no tengo inspiracion, pero fue largo porque estabamos viendo un video de la celular y otro de pitagoras y blablablabala SUEÑO, me dio tanto sueño que comence a escribir ^^. Bien es hora de... ~RESPONDER COMENTARIOS~_

_De seguro se preguntaran "por que esos puntos?" (•) bueno, yo siempre respondo cada linea de sus comentarios, asi que para no confundirlos voy a poner los • por cada linea._

_Agradezco a los reviews de:_

_**SetsukaChoi:** Nani? Gracias ^-^)/ Yo no le vi muy entretenido w creo que algo le falto al anterior capitulo :3 aw, que hermosa vida Cx comodidad en la cama x3 ahora solo falta la comodidad de un sillon y una mesa y tada, terminamos :3 Gracias por dejar tu review y seguir comentando en estos capitulos ^w^_

_**Nagisa del Mar:** • Me alegra que te haya emocionado el nuevo capitulo, como lamento no haber actualizado a tiempo ;w; creo que me has de querer matar Cx si quieres, los tomates estan en la esquinita de alla, yo me voy a poner en la tarima y me dejare abrazar por esos tomates ^u^ • E-eh, __nani? Wow, gracias ^u^ aunque no entiendo por que se siente bien soy igual a ti ^u^ (aunque claro, escribes mejor ¬w¬) • Uh, enserio? Que bien, casi me muero al saber que ya no hacia comedias TwT claro~! te vere en el circo *-* veras, yo sere la payasa montada en la foca con un chocolate en la boca ^^ por ahi pasare y te vendere el mani, shi~? • Nani? Woah, voy bien, estoy haciendo reir a la gente, me alegro ^^ algun dia los matare de la risa, lo prometo *u* ok no xD pero quiza ¬w¬ • Ya se que me falto QwQ realmente me falto mucho del beso -3- pero prometo que el __próximo beso sera mejor ^^ espero Cx_

_**Criss .Nyan:**__ • Es verdad ^u^ la tercera vez que me salvo Cx creo que alguien me cuida desde alla arriba *u* • Usui team! Usui team! Seremos la banda escolar del equipo USUI, o bueno, si quieres ser de las porristas eso sera bueno, hay que reclutar gente -w- • Es verdad, creo que hemos comprendido por que Misa~chan le dice a Usui "Alienigena pervertido del planeta hormonas" ¬w¬ todos los de ese planeta parecen ser perfectos *u* yo quiero un alienigena asi -w- • El?! Bueno... Puede que si Cx pero esta vez no va a violar a Misaki ¬¬ casi me traumo cuando la vistio __así n • Uy ni hablar ¬w¬ los celos siempre mejoran todo, pero Usui no seria un celoso normal, se volveria un Yandere *u* aunque no creo que vaya a matar a nadie ... aun ¬w¬ • Es verdad, en 5 capitulos se nos termina todo *u* aunque creo que el ganador es muy obvio Cx • Es verdad, los pulmones del chico deben ser muy fuertes QwQ pobres habitantes TwT donde encuentren al culpable de seguro que asesinan a Hinata Cx Suzuna se va a quedar viuda._

_**Artemisa Neko-chan:** Nani? Gracias ^^ aunque yo no lo creeria asi pero gracias :3 intentare actualizar mas temprano despues de todo ya mismo se acaba la historia *u* gracias por seguir la historia ^^_

**_Gracias a todos por seguir comentando QwQ_**

_Uh, y se me olvido mencionar algo muy __**importante**__... Muchas... Pero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron a sus favoritos la historia, gracias a: __**Canichann001**__, __**Inochan-Uchiha**__, __**SetsukaChoi**,** Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**_**,**_** Nagisa del Mar**,** Sora Daishi**,** akane love**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_Tambien agradezco a aquellas hermosas personas que estan siguiendo la historia desde la comodidad de su casa ^w^: __**Canichann001**__, __**SetsukaChoi**__, __**Mr. Coockie**__, **Criss .Nyan**,** paulanic**,** AV Bellamy, Sora**** Daishi**, **Nagisa Del Mar**,** akane love**,** Artemisa Neko-chan**__ y __**orianay102**__._

_~Eeeeen Fin! (Sip, creditos a German Garmendia -w-)_

_~Uun abrazo psicologico_**_ (/^w^)/_**_** \(^w^\)**__ y nos vemos la proxima semana ^^)/ Chao chao_

_*Empieza a sonar "My girl's ex-boyfriend*_

_Regalenme un Review, son gratis ;)_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†Oh, comida, comida, donde estás que no te veo TnT†_**


End file.
